


Patrick Turner Observa

by MariaLujan



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaLujan/pseuds/MariaLujan
Summary: Patrick ve pequeñas cosas en la hermana Bernadette.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, trataré de que cada capitulo de esta historia abarque cada episodio de la serie, según lo poco o mucho que tenemos de Turnadette. La mayoría de las veces tendré que agregarle cosas propias para que sea mas coherente, tenga sentido, y sea más bonito.  
> Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y si tienes algo para decirme, deja tu comentario :)

I.

No era la primera vez que ella estaba al mando.   
En los años que trabajaba codo a codo con Nonnatus, vio varias veces a Sister Bernadette ocupándose de las tareas de su superior. Era evidente que la monja mayor la prefería por su eficiencia y determinación. Se preguntó si ella la reemplazaría algún día, cuando Sister Julienne decidiera retirarse. Nonnatus House no podría quedar en mejores manos.   
-¿Doctor?  
Parpadeó, dejando atrás las suposiciones que su cabeza estaba armando. Fijó su vista en la pequeña figura de azul que lo miraba preocupada. Si, ahora recordaba unas cuatro veces en las que supo que la mano que mandaba era de Sister Bernadette. Sin embargo, está situación era extraordinaria, porque Sister Monica Joan había escapado y ahora estaba de regreso con una pulmonía que podía llevarla a la muerte. Se preguntó si Bernadette estaría deseando que su superiora estuviera aquí, en lugar de ella ocupándose de la situación tan angustiante.   
Decidió decirle la verdad.  
Luego se arrepintió cuando la vio aún más preocupada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus manos se retorcieron, y ahí supo que esta pequeña monja era demasiado joven. ¿Qué hacía allí, en lugar de preocuparse sólo de elegir cuál vestido llevaría en el próximo baile?   
Dijo algo sobre la penicilina y ella asintió aunque su angustia seguía allí.   
Debería quedarse con ella, ayudarla en lo que necesitara, quitarle algo de carga de los hombros. Pero también él tenía demasiado de qué ocuparse, y además tenía un hijo.   
Cuando salió de Nonnatus House, se encontró mirando al cielo. Llevaba años sin rezar.  
–Oh Dios, que Sister Monica Joan se recupere. Sino esta chica se morirá de la culpa.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Esa Navidad sería dolorosa, lo intuyó y luego lo confirmó cuando llegó el día.  
No sabía cómo manejar la situación. ¿Qué se le decía a un niño huérfano de madre? ¿Se le deseaba "Feliz Navidad" aunque había visto morir a su madre lentamente? ¿Se le entregaba un obsequio y se esperaba que olvidara el recuerdo de la mujer que lo amó y lo cuidó hasta el último de sus días?  
Odiaba estas fiestas. Todos parecían felices, todo brillaba, pero él era un viudo gris con un niño que entendía poco y a la vez entendía demasiado. Deseó dormir y despertar en año nuevo, con todas estas fiestas tontas ya lejos de él y de su niño.   
Muchos le preguntaron cómo estaba, con quién pasaría la Navidad, qué hacía Timothy. Contestaba con una sonrisa y cambiaba de tema. Sabía que sentían pena.  
Sólo una persona preguntó con genuino interés. Y además, le dio una caricia a su alma asegurando que todo estaría bien.   
Cuando fue a casa con su hijo lo miró, y supo que ella tenía razón. Tim era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y crecería y sería un muchacho y luego sería un hombre. Debía mantenerse entero para que su hijo tuviera un ejemplo, debía, como él, ser resiliente.   
Ella también lo era, al parecer. Se sorprendió cuando contó su experiencia. Estaba preocupada pero se notaba su urgencia por brindar una ayuda, y a la vez la alegría de poder compartir algo.   
Sister Bernadette también era resiliente. Lamentó que Trixie interrumpiera, divagó sobre cómo hubiera continuado la conversación. Quizás alguna pregunta sobre si tenía más familia además de su padre, si luego se casó, o también murió...Se notaba que era escocesa pero eso era todo. Un poco más de información lo ayudaría a comparar con su situación actual y así sabría a qué escenarios debería enfrentarse para el bien de su hijo.  
Definitivamente debía hablar más con ella. No sabía cómo dirigirse a esa conversación, después de todo ella era un monja y seguramente había ciertos temas prohibidos para hablar, aún más con laicos. Pero no la estaba viendo como una monja, sino como alguien a quien pedirle ayuda, consejo. Ella podía ayudarlo, estaba seguro.  
Llegó casi tarde para ver a su hijo tocando el violín, pero lo logró y vio su pequeña sonrisa pícara. Supo que al fin hizo algo como padre, más allá de darle casa, educación y comida. Sentía el pecho lleno de alegria por su pequeño. La Navidad era tan dolorosa como esperaba, pero también estaban haciendo algunos recuerdos felices.   
Como padre orgulloso miró a los presentes de alrededor con una sonrisa satisfecha. Quería ponerse de pie y gritar "¡Miren, ese es mi muchacho!" pero sabía que su hijo no se lo agradecería.   
Sus ojos se toparon con la fila de monjas que aplaudían entusiasmadas a los pequeños actores. No sabía que podían estar allí, se imaginó que la Navidad se vivía en un convento según normas estrictas que no incluían representaciones de niños disfrazados.   
Una de ellas miraba a su hijo y luego lo miró a él. Hizo un pequeño asentimiento y él le respondió con otro.Sus ojos eran tan azules y expresivos que no necesitaba hablar para que él supiera que estarían bien. Ella hablaba con Dios, ella seguro sabia esa información.   
Se rió por su tontería y vio a su hijo acercándose para darle un abrazo.   
-¡Llegaste a tiempo!   
Cuando salió del salón parroquial con Tim de la mano parloteando sobre el detrás de escena vio parada cerca de la puerta a Sister Bernadette. Ella miró a su hijo e hizo otro asentimiento, esta vez con una sonrisa brillante.   
Estarían bien.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

No pudo decirle lo bien que se veía. Tampoco pudo decirle lo que quería decirle.   
Se acercó a ella para tratar de entablar la conversación que quería acerca de su hijo y su infancia. Necesitaba consejo, Tim tenía días buenos y otros en los que se convertía en una fiera rebelde y maleducada y él lo reprendía y lo castigaba y todo era aún peor. Quizás ella sabía cómo tratar a un niño, quizás ella también se comportaba así cuando era niña. Por dos segundos la imaginó como una niña y se sorprendió porque seguramente no difería de la actualidad. Ella parecía seguir siéndolo.   
Se acercó con un nerviosismo inentendible para él y ella se giró para mirarlo, lista para ayudar en lo que sea.   
Pero no pudo decir ni una palabra. Disimuló con una tos y dijo una tontería sobre medicamentos faltantes y después huyó como un cobarde. Huyó porque sentía que se quemaba.   
Ella tenía esos ojos. Eran como siempre y a la vez eran distintos y no podía deducir qué era lo que los hacían distintos hasta que se metió en su auto, aún perseguidos por ellos.   
No tenía idea de moda, eso era evidente para todo el mundo, de hecho su guardapolvo era prueba de eso con sus botones faltantes. Así que era normal que no haya notado enseguida que lo distinto es que ella usaba otras gafas, unas brillantes y livianas gafas que serían la envidia de una estrella de cine. Las gafas resaltaban sus ya amplios ojos, los hacían más brillantes. La hacían más bella, increíblemente bella.   
Qué estaba pasando y porqué pensaba en ella de esta manera, no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que quería seguir mirándola por siempre.   
Dedicó sus días a observarla. Se sentía un visitante en un museo observando una obra de arte.   
Por supuesto, eso no significaba otra cosa. Él sólo la miraba, porque ya no eran sus gafas o sus ojos, sino algo más. Ella era distinta. No sabía cómo no lo notó antes, pero ahora lo veía ante él.Era diferente. Más bonita y joven que las otras hermanas, más sencilla y pequeña que las enfermeras, más refinada y educada que las mujeres comunes de Poplar, más obstinada y competente que él.   
Sus manos eran pálidas y finas pero con signos de trabajo duro, como las uñas bien cortadas y algunos callos. Su voz era firme y dulce a la vez, y su inteligencia y reflejos rápidos y astutos.   
Era diferente y eso ameritaba mirarla. No porque le sucediera algo con ella sino por curiosidad.   
Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos no lo prepararon para escucharla hablar de su fe. Ella, muy solícitamente le trajo los registros de Nurse Miller y luego le preguntó si necesitaba algo. Podía interpretarlo como una cortesía hacia alguien trabajando a esta hora de la noche, después de un día trágico donde un bebé murió inexplicablemente. Pero él no oyó sólo cortesía. Se sorprendió a sí mismo, ¿en qué momento creyó que la conocía tan bien como para distinguir sus intenciones y sus cambios de voz?   
Le pidió algo de su fe. Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas, de inmediato supo que había cometido algo cercano a la herejía.   
Pero ella no sólo no lo reprendió, sino que dio vuelta absolutamente todo, dejándolo desconcertado. Ella habló de su fe en tan pocas y simples palabras, con voz suave pero pudo notar la determinación en esa frase. Era una monja que se permitía dudar, y eso de repente fue fascinante.   
Sintió crecer dentro un terrible deseo de saber más sobre ella. Ya no era saber sobre su infancia sino qué pensaba sobre la vida. Necesitaba saber sobre ella y no entendía porqué, necesitaba aprender de ella, sentarse a filosofar sobre la existencia y la muerte, y el mundo, y todo.   
Sister Bernadette permaneció quieta luego de su declaración, con las manos juntas y el fantasma de una sonrisa en su boca. Dio unos pasos y él la detuvo, por segunda vez perplejo por sus propias acciones, sin creer que apenas pasaron segundos mientras él vio pasar una vorágine de pensamientos en su cabeza Se dijo a sí mismo que sólo era un té, seguramente eso no infringía ninguna regla religiosa, pero su rápida negativa y la excusa, porque sonó a eso, de cenar con sus hermanas, le dijo que había cruzado un límite.   
Ella era un misterio y sus dedos picaban por resolverlo.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Hacía unos minutos, él sólo estaba ocupando su tiempo en secarse los dedos con un paño junto a un padre preocupado. En su cabeza sólo pensaba en la extraña situación de dos hermanas gemelas viviendo con un sólo hombre, siguiendo costumbres viejas y comportándose de manera huraña con la gente. Vio cosas raras en Poplar, pero esta se destacaba.   
Después entró a la habitación para ver cómo progresaban las cosas, se sentó en una silla para partos que no se usaría aproximadamente desde la Edad Media, y esperó.   
En su cabeza ya no estaba la vida de las hermanas Carter y sus tradiciones extrañas, nada de eso podría importarle menos cuando Sister Bernadette estaba en este oscuro y sucio lugar, iluminándolo con su presencia.   
Ella y Nurse Franklin se encargaban de todo, así que se limitó a estar allí por si el parto iba mal. Decidió continuar con su tarea de observación, ya que no tenía otra cosa para hacer.   
Mientras la dolorida mujer hablaba sobre su madre y su hermana, ambas parteras la escuchaban con atención. Todas eran empáticas, buscando siempre el alivio de las mujeres y dispuestas a escucharlas. Él lo sabía y lo vio incontables veces, pero esa noche se enfocó en ella, descubriendo un sinfín de cosas nuevas: el rostro sereno mientras escuchaba; su pose sentada en la cama junto a Trixie, relajada y segura de tener todo bajo control, con una actitud casi amistosa hacia la joven enfermera; su mirada llena de compasión hacia el terrible drama vivido por las hermanas Carter y su madre; y luego su actitud resuelta y con una sonrisa al alcanzarle la máscara de gas y aire cuando una contracción desfiguró el rostro de la parturienta.  
En su mente apareció apenas un segundo de una escena ocurrida pocos días atrás, cuando fue llamado para llevar el gas milagroso a otro parto simple y sencillo. No entendió porqué se sintió casi feliz cuando vio que ese parto estaba siendo asistido por Sister Bernadette, pero dejó de preguntárselo cuando ella, luego de ver el efecto calmante del gas en su paciente, se giró hacia él, levantando su rostro y regalándole una sonrisa llena de alivio que no pudo más que corresponder.   
Un grito de la pobre mujer lo trajo a la realidad y se puso de pie. Sister Bernadette lo miró sobre su hombro por apenas medio segundo, luego lo volvió a hacer y le preguntó si quería hacerse cargo de este parto. No pudo pensar mucho en esas miradas porque todo fue rodando hacia abajo demasiado rápido.   
La noche tranquila se convirtió en un caos desde que ella pronunció "Transversal" con una voz llena de profesionalismo que él sintió que admiraba. Se reprendió por detenerse a observar esto cuando debía estar haciendo su trabajo pero no pudo hacerlo del todo, no cuando todavía sentía el roce de sus dedos luego de pasar a la primera bebé a sus brazos.   
Y definitivamente, no colaboraba tenerla a su lado viéndola apretar los labios con la fuerza que debía hacer para girar al bebé, u oyendo el jadeo de triunfo que soltó al lograrlo, lo que le permitió ver hasta los dientes perfectos de su boca.   
Él trabajaba, lo hacía porque tenía dos vidas en sus manos, pero una parte de su cabeza parecía estar encaprichada con notar el suave susurro de su hábito y su olor almidonado, que superaba al de la sangre y los fluídos. La admiró otra vez por conservar la calma, por las dulces palabras que decía aunque todo estuviera cada segundo peor.   
Luego, por un instante, olvidó dónde estaba y para qué. Fue arrancado de su posición de trabajo, fue arrojado al suelo y lo peor, vio que ella fue golpeada. Toda su sangre hirvió, estaba dispuesto a matar porque alguien se atrevió a tocarla. El caos fue peor pero la situación se encauzó en dos latidos. Apenas una mirada hacia ella le dijo que estaba bien, que sólo fue un susto.   
Y luego sucedió lo que supo que recordaría toda su vida.   
Una pequeña bebé, casi sin posibilidades, mecida por ella, que apartó con cuidado su manta verde, haciendo brillar el anillo que la separaba de una vida laica. El suave soplido sobre la pequeña cara, la espera. Le pareció estar escuchando ángeles mientras la veía, hasta que un pequeño quejido y un "Alabado ser el Señor" rompió el hechizo.   
Si sentía que la admiraba, en ese momento supo que estaba ante una entidad superior. Sí, ella seguramente era una santa.   
La vio sonreír, aliviada y feliz, luego él mismo sonrió ante su ocurrencia de poner a ambas hermanitas juntas con sus extrañas madres.   
Y así, el cuento terminó.   
O eso pensó él.  
Porque ella volvió a sonreír, esta vez una sonrisa que él jamás le vio, una sonrisa traviesa. Y unos ojos azules llenos de recuerdos. Y su boca sobre el cigarrillo que él acababa de fumar.   
Se sintió eufórico: supo algo más sobre ella, consiguió una pieza más del rompecabezas que constituye este misterio que es Sister Bernadette. Debajo de esta monja habia una mujer joven que fue una niña sin madre y una adolescente de 14 años que le robaba cigarrillos a su padre. No era sólo una enfermera agotada por una larga noche de trabajo, era una mujer que se animó a pedirle "sólo una calada" de su cigarrillo.   
La vio irse mientras se quedaba unos minutos más terminando de fumar. Vio su figura hacerse cada vez más pequeña a medida que se alejaba y mientras la veía, conectó en su cabeza todo lo que pasó en la noche, todo lo que vio, con esta última sorpresa que ella acababa de darle.   
Dio un respingo, asustado, al notar el resultado de todo: él, Patrick Turner, ya no sólo observa.   
Patrick Turner está enamorado.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Se trató de autoconvencer que no. Que esto era un experimento loco para observarla y dilucidar quién era ella realmente.   
¿Pero por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué de pronto le importaba saber quién era ella? No encontraba razones y las que encontraba, lo llevaban directo a la revelación que tuvo mientras fumaba su cigarrillo luego de nacimiento de las gemelas Carter.   
En algún momento de su estúpida tarea de mirarla, había pasado de sólo hacer eso, mirarla, a sentir algo.   
Porque lo cierto era que cada vez que la miraba, sentía algo. La simple observación, de pronto se le hacía demasiado poca cosa y debía refrenar el impulso de no sólo mirar de lejos sino acercarse y tocar. Se sentía como un niño que no se conforma con ver los caramelos, los quiere tener en sus manos y saborearlos.   
La suerte de ser médico en Poplar era que vivía tapado de trabajo y eso lo distraía de sus tontos pensamientos. Aunque trabajar implicaba verla e interactuar con ella, lo profesional y los casos de los pacientes siempre estaban en medio, lo que le permitía no escuchar la voz en su cabeza que le repetía lo bellos que eran sus ojos o lo suave que parecía su piel blanca.   
Ese día, su comportamiento fue atroz. Su hijo lo miró con tristeza, dolor, e incomodidad por estar en un lugar lleno de mujeres y bebés. Tim le pedía ayuda con la mirada pero él solo caminó hacia él y sacudió su brazo, restándole importancia a su herida y despotricando contra la escuela de la que su hijo había sido casi expulsado como un perro, y ahora él lo trataba como si fuera eso, un animal y no su propio hijo. Sister Bernadette le dijo que los niños eran resilientes, pero eso no significaba que podía tratarlo de esa manera. Las excusas del exceso de trabajo y la viudez ya eran sólo eso, excusas. ¿Qué ejemplos estaba dándole a su hijo?  
Ella se acercó. No sabía si era para ayudar o porque él estaba armando un pequeño escándalo dejando a sus pacientes para gritarle al niño. Se convenció de que era por lo último, después de todo, cualquiera de las monjas o enfermeras se hubiera acercado para enviarlo de vuelta a su trabajo y dejar esta escena divertida y a la vez lastimosa para los ojos de las pacientes. También, cualquiera de las mujeres con las que trabajaba le hubiera dedicado la mirada severa que ella le dio cuando él explicó la situación y volvió a sacudir el brazo de Timothy. Por Dios, ¿cómo pudo comportarse así, qué pensó ella cuando lo vio tan molesto, comportándose como el peor padre del mundo? ¿Y por qué le importaba lo que ella pensara de él?   
Ella hizo lo que cualquiera habría hecho, pero dudaba que cualquier monja o enfermera haya logrado con una simple mirada calmar a la tormenta. ¿Cómo lo había hecho, tan simple, sólo con mirarlo? Era una profesional, seguramente en la escuela de enfermería estudiaban cómo calmar a la gente. Pero esa mirada, tan clara, tan llena de amor y comprensión, esa mirada era imposible de aprender, esa mirada nacía del alma.   
Incluso en su mirada severa había logrado ver un poco de comprensión. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo parecía tener una inagotable paciencia?  
Ella tomó con suavidad al maltratado brazo de Tim, le habló como podría hacerlo una madre y su hijo se relajó de inmediato. Ella lo hacía porque sabía lo que era sentirse solo, sin madre y sin ayuda, y Patrick se sintió casi feliz de poder interpretar uno de sus gestos en base a lo que sabía de ella.   
Luego la vio, levantando la mirada, pidiendo permiso con los ojos, y asegurándole que todo estaba bien. Él de inmediato también se relajó, miró a su hijo y oyó su propia voz salir más suave y tranquila, hasta sintió que su cara esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, y todo en conjunto lo convertía un poco en lo que Timothy estaba buscando, un padre.   
Ella volvió a mirarlo, vio algo así como agradecimiento y también…¿Podría decir que anhelo? ¿Acaso ella podía dirigirle ese tipo de mirada, en la que él podía leer algo más que caridad?  
Se reprendió de inmediato, estaba divagando y una vez más, olvidando a su propio hijo. Sin embargo, ella tampoco podía fumar y lo hizo días antes con él. Y tampoco podía dudar de su fe, y lo hacía. Ella hacía cosas que supuestamente no podía, y eso la convertía, una vez más, en un enorme enigma. Quizás no estuviera feliz con su vida, o…  
La suave voz de Sister Bernadette llevando a su hijo hasta una silla lo distrajo. Ella era buena con los niños. Y ella era una monja. Él debía dejar de mirarla y ocuparse de su caótica vida, sin recurrir siempre a la ayuda de los demás.   
Esa noche por primera vez en meses tuvo una charla entusiasta con su hijo mientras cenaban sus papas fritas. Deseaba remendar sus actitudes de la tarde, y Sister Bernadette lo ayudó una vez más, de manera indirecta, porque la charla fue sobre sus virtudes. Tim no paraba de hablar de ella y él no paraba de coincidir, lo que hacía que Tim se sintiera más feliz y por consiguiente él también. Su conversación giró en torno a que ella era buena, ella era dulce, ella era inteligente y sobre todo, ella era guapa.   
Y Patrick no podía parar de sonreír ante todo eso.


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

Nunca oyó su risa.   
Hizo un recuento de las diversas cosas que sabía de ella, casi haciendo un inventario mental de la colección de recuerdos ligados a ella que venía juntando desde hacía un tiempo, y entre ellos, su risa no estaba. Tontamente pensó que eso no se permitía en una hermana religiosa, que su vida sólo tenía palabras profesionales, rezos, cantos, y alguna que otra sonrisa. No imaginó que ella podía reír, y gritar y dar aliento y pequeños saltitos que la hacían ver como una niña.  
Dios, es casi una niña. Miró a su hijo y no pudo evitar sentir culpa, ella era casi como él en tamaño y se reía como él y estaba divirtiéndose tocando su silbato y viéndolos practicar para la carrera de tres patas.   
Pero él sabía que no era una niña. Podía parecerlo, pero sabía perfectamente que era una mujer capaz y llena de coraje.   
–Vamos a practicar otra vez! –Timothy lo tironeó hasta la línea de partida. Ella reía con una boca llena de dientes blancos como un sonido de campanas y jugaba con el silbato entre los dedos, mientras cuidaba que nadie hiciera trampas.   
Luego oyó sus gritos de aliento y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió feliz. Su hijo no paraba de gritar y sonreír, contento de que su padre tuviera tiempo para él, y ella estaba por ahí cerca, más liviana, simplemente riendo y disfrutando del momento, sin la preocupación de la rutina en su entrecejo. Había otras personas pero no importaban, él podía ver, en los tres juntos, un cuadro similar a una familia. 

Por supuesto que estaba enamorado de ella. No tenía sentido que lo negara, mentirse a sí mismo. Se sentía el hombre más estúpido de la Tierra, de todas las mujeres que había, justo tenía que ser ella, la más prohibida y alejada. De todos modos, cualquier hombre que se hubiera tomado dos segundos en observarla, también hubiera caído enamorado.  
¿Pero por qué lo hizo él? ¿Por qué un día le pareció buena idea mirarla, tratar de saber quién era ella? ¿Por qué él mismo se metió en semejante problema? No podía encontrar respuestas, sólo una que lo inquietaba mucho: comenzó a mirarla, aquella tarde fría cuando ella era quien tenía la voz de mando en Nonnatus, cuando le pareció que ella era demasiado joven para estar allí, porque había sentido algo por ella mucho antes, pero no lo sabía. Los sentimientos estaban latentes, esperando salir. Sino, ¿por qué ella y no otra? Todas las monjas eran un misterio, nadie sabía sus verdaderos nombres, o de dónde venían. Si quería dilucidar misterios como un Sherlock Holmes de baja categoría, ¿por qué la eligió a ella, en lugar de a cualquier otra?   
Todas las preguntas lo llevaron a resolver que la querría así, de lejos y sin molestarla. Podía vivir con eso. 

Sin embargo, las cosas no iban como él quería. Él podía ver una familia con ella y su hijo porque horas antes había visto algo en ella que jamás vio.   
El tema a discutir eran las necesidades que podían cubrirse con la recaudación de la feria de verano. Le preguntó a ella, cuando podría haberle preguntado a Sister Julienne, que también estaba muy enterada de lo que se necesitaba. Pero fue a ella, porque le gustaba y porque era su amigo, aunque estaba seguro que ella no lo consideraba así.   
Así que la miró mientras fumaba, tentado por ofrecerle una calada, apoyado contra la mesada y relajado ante la vista, tranquilo con sus sentimientos a raya. La quería, sí, pero podía trabajar con ella, mirarla solamente, y todo estaría bien. 

Su acento era más grueso cuando se ponía terca, y eso le pareció encantador. Juntaba y acomodaba cosas, su voz tenía un toque de orgullo al hablar de lo capaces que eran ella y las demás mujeres de arreglárselas con lo que tenían. Sus manos blancas estaban ocupadas con las cajas y podía ver sus muñecas finas y un poco de sonrojo por el calor y el trabajo del día. Podía quedarse viéndola toda la tarde, con la luz del sol bañándola y haciéndola parecer etérea.  
Le dijo una frase que cualquiera podía mal interpretar, pero ella se detuvo, sonrió al suelo, y se dio por vencida, comenzando a enumerar una lista de cosas que serían útiles para la clínica. Hasta parecía soñadora al hablar de un calentador de agua, haciendo que cosas cotidianas resultaran especiales.   
Se acercó a ella, sin pensar. Esto no estaba en sus planes, él quería seguir observándola de lejos. Mencionó que calentaban el agua para que él pudiera lavarse las manos y el súbito pensamiento se ella cuidándolo de esta manera silenciosa hizo que se acercara más. Ella hablaba de lámparas de espiritu y él tomó una, sin saber para qué, las conocía perfectamente. Ella estaba muy cerca, respirando agitada. Miró la lámpara que él sostenía en sus manos, estaba tan cerca que él pudo, por primera vez, notar que sus pestañas eran rubias. ¿Quizás su cabello también lo fuera? No pudo pensar más en ello, porque ella levantó los ojos y él la miró. En esa mirada que otras veces lo inquietó, pudo ver algo claramente: Él no estaba solo en esto. Esa mirada le pedía ayuda, le pedía que la quisiera como él la estaba queriendo.   
Nunca pudo sentirse más agradecido por tener un hijo gritón y un poco maleducado. Si Tim no aparecía, él la habría besado. De pronto, quererla en silencio no era un camino válido y simple, no cuando pudo ver que ella sentía lo mismo, no cuando buscaba otra vez en sus recuerdos y encontraba otras miradas similares, y sonrisas, y palabras dulces. Él la habría besado, estaba seguro, y así hubiera roto la "amistad" que tenía con ella.   
Sister Bernadette rompió el contacto, lucía casi avergonzada y lo disimuló sonriéndole a Tim, preguntándole por la carrera de tres patas que ahora acababa de practicar frente a ella, que ya no parecía avergonzada sino contenta y feliz con su vida.   
Claro está que todo podía ser su imaginación. Le daba vergüenza ser un hombre viejo, que había visto tantas cosas en su vida, y de pronto estar pensando que una monja joven y hermosa podía quererlo. Marianne se hubiera reído a carcajadas de él. Pensó desde cuándo el recuerdo de Marianne no lo lastimaba cruelmente, desde cuándo podía pensar en su risa y no en su sufrimiento.  
Desde que comencé la estúpida tarea de observar a Sister Bernadette, se respondió. Ella, nuevamente, lo estaba ayudando sin saberlo. ¿Cómo no amarla?  
Sin embargo, se propuso nuevamente mantenerse alejado, dejando que los pensamientos sobre ella lo iluminaran, aún cuando estaba en su oficina gris y deprimente atendiendo a niños mordidos por ratas.   
Él sólo pensaría en ella, la observaría, y eso sería todo.


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

La fiesta no podía estar mejor. Había más personas que en otras ocasiones y Tim parecía más feliz que nunca, aunque sabía que eso se debía más a la expectativa por la carrera de tres patas que a la obligación de disfrazarse de niña para la obra con los Cachorros.  
Escuchaba aquí y allá a las personas ansiosas por la llegada de un famoso de la televisión. No sabía quién era, si bien tenía un aparato en casa, jamás tenía tiempo para sentarse frente a él y ver cualquiera de los programas. Aún así, era lindo ver a todos entusiasmados disfrutando de una tarde libre.  
Fred tenía en su rostro el orgullo de un director de Broadway cuando presentó a sus Cachorros y la representación de Robin Hood comenzó. Era un pequeño desastre pero eso no podía importar menos cuando los niños estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. No pudo evitar reírse de Tim y en su cabeza comenzó a inventar decenas de bromas que le haría sólo para molestarlo.  
Se sentía liviano y tranquilo, disfrutando de la fiesta y el pequeño musical, pero también se sentía observado. De reojo la vio. Ella estaba a unos metros, sonreía también, o mejor dicho, intentaba sofocar la risa. El fugaz pensamiento de ella observándolo como él hizo con ella durante meses lo emocionó, pero descartó totalmente aquello. No debía imaginar cosas, no debía distraerse de su hijo.  
La enfermera Lee lo asustó cuando se acercó a él casi llorando. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo buscaran en momentos inoportunos pero en esa tarde tan brillante y feliz, tuvo la esperanza de que nadie sufriera y lo necesitara. Esa esperanza fue en vano, tenía que irse y dejar el lugar. En su cabeza ya podía oír los reclamos de Tim, el niño odiaba que él siempre estuviera para otros y no para el, y esta vez no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente. Sabía que estaba arruinando la diversión de su hijo por un aborto espontáneo, algo en lo que no creyó en absoluto ni bien la enfermera se lo dijo. Mentalmente se preparó para lo que seguramente encontraría, mientras una parte de su cabeza calculaba los minutos para llegar, aunque sea, a la carrera de tres patas. Si no llegaba a tiempo, Timothy estaría más decepcionado que nunca. Tal vez si luego le compraba un regalo...Negó con la cabeza mientras entraba al lúgubre y deprimente edificio donde estaba su paciente. No podía pensar en compensar a Tim con cosas materiales,no podía comprar el amor de su hijo de esa manera. Sin embargo, era la única alternativa que le quedaba.  
Por supuesto que fue un aborto provocado. La pobre mujer estaba casi al borde de la muerte, había recurrido quien sabe a qué carnicero que seguramente le quitó el poco dinero que tenía.   
Según Sister Julienne, habia muchos niños. Nunca rezaba, pero rogó que la mujer no muriera. Él no podía con un solo niño, no quería imaginarse cómo haría un hombre pobre para cuidar a muchos pequeños. Apretó los puños, la rabia por injusticias como esta lo dejaban impotente al no poder dar soluciones.  
Dejó a las mujeres en el lugar, ellas prácticamente lo echaron y estaba agradecido por su compresión. Tenía que volver a la fiesta aunque su ánimo había cambiado completamente. Debía cumplir con su hijo.  
Cuando llegó, su corazón cayó al piso. Los gritos le decían que la carrera había terminado o estaba a punto de hacerlo. Se mezcló entre la gente, temeroso de encontrar el rostro decepcionado y triste de Tim, mirando cómo los demás corrían mientras él sólo estaba en un costado.  
Sin embargo, vio lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Su hijo estaba allí, corriendo y riendo, abrazado a Sister Bernadette, llevándola como si fuera un papel en el viento. Ella reía también pero en su rostro estaba la incredulidad. ¿Acaso Tim fue tan atrevido como para preguntarle a ella si podía acompañarlo? ¿O ella se ofreció voluntariamente? Cualquiera de las dos cosas pusieron su cabeza en las nubes: lo primero le confirmaría que Tim la adoraba y la quería, lo segundo que ella se preocupaba por su hijo y además podía darse a sí misma el permiso para divertirse junto a él. Aunque también existía la posibilidad que ella simplemente sintiera lástima por un niño y un padre desvalidos y aprovechara para hacer su obra de caridad del día.  
El pensamiento no alcanzó a hundir su corazón porque su boca se adelantó y sus pies también, y ya estaba corriendo entre la gente para verlos más cerca mientras gritaba "¡Vamos hermana!"  
Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando le gritó primero a ella antes que a su hijo. Sí se sorprendió cuando ganaron y cayeron al suelo. Era una hermosa sorpresa, él no estuvo para Tim, pero el niño logró ganar y se lo merecía.  
Se acercó a ellos, la oyó exclamar aún incrédula que habían ganado. No supo mucho qué más sucedió, la imagen de ella sin sus gafas lo golpeó directamente. Parecía más joven y angelical, los ojos más amplios y claros. Una sonrisa que él se sintió feliz de conocer, adornaba su rostro: era esa sonrisa traviesa que le vio aquella vez que compartieron un cigarrillo. Detrás de esa sonrisa no estaba Sister Bernadette, sino quien sabe quién, alguien que él no conocía y que estaba deseoso de que saliera a la luz.  
Tim quería irse para buscar su medalla, pero él lo detuvo. El niño lo miró, estaba enojado y molesto, ya le pediría disculpas, pero antes debía desatarlo de la pierna de Sister Bernadette.  
Sus manos retrocedieron antes de que pudiera darles la orden. Simplemente quería desatarlos, pero era un hombre, y ella una monja. La persona que él deseaba conocer detrás de ese nombre que sabía que no le pertenecía, desapareció, y las barreras entre ellos se alzaron. El simple acto de desatar una cinta de su tobillo, al que también estaba atado su hijo, era imposible. Suspiró imperceptiblemente, aliviado de no haber procedido impulsivamente y, en el afán de ayudarla, hacerla sentir incómoda.  
Ella lo hizo rápidamente a pesar de que no tenía sus gafas, lo cual le recordó buscarlas para no quedarse viendo su tobillo y sus manos finas y ágiles. Para distraerse pensó que ella quizás tenía mucho calor con esas medias gruesas y negras y esos zapatos pesados, pero aquello no ayudó. Era imposible que ayudara en algo la repentina imagen mental de ella con los pies y las piernas al descubierto.  
Encontró las gafas y se las tendió, un poco apenado de que cubriera sus hermosos ojos con vidrios, pero ella los necesitaba y además se veía muy bonita con ellos. Ella las tomó con cuidado de no tocarlo, haciendo equilibrio mientras se ponía de pie. Quiso darle la mano para ayudarla, o tomarla de la cintura para levantarla, pero sus pensamientos y buenas intenciones tenían que finalizar allí.  
Sin embargo, era imposible detenerlos.  
Su hijo recibiría la medalla de lata que le otorgarían por ganar, pero ella no obtendría una porque no podía guardar posesiones personales. Quizás se quedara con la cinta verde que sostenía en sus dedos, y eso sería todo. Tragó saliva, si fuera por él, le daría todo lo que ella quisiera.  
La vista de sangre lo sacó de sus tontas divagaciones. Ella tenía las manos sucias y su hábito también estaba sucio y arrugado, pero una de sus palmas tenía una herida. De pronto el ansia por protegerla emergió, y le hizo notar su herida. Ella respondió con una broma, que en otro momento él hubiera apreciado. Esta vez no lo hizo, porque ella bromeó, sí, pero estaba nerviosa. Dijo aquellas palabras y se rió, quitándole importancia a su herida, porque estaba nerviosa. Y por eso mismo, se fue rápidamente, alejándose de él como si tuviera la peste.  
No era su imaginación, lo logró ver claramente. ¿Pero por qué ese nerviosismo cuando apenas unos segundos antes había estado radiante de alegría? Alguna de sus acciones la habían hecho sentir así, pero no sabía cuáles. Si ella se había dado cuenta que él la observaba, que estaba casi constantemente pendiente de ella, estaría perdido.  
Ella se fue y él se quedó mirando a todas partes. Su hijo ya no lo necesitaba, la mujer gravemente enferma tampoco, las enfermeras no requerían su opinión, y Sister Bernadette se había ido. Cuando nadie lo necesitaba, cuando no podía ayudar, se sentía el hombre más solo e inútil del mundo.  
Se dijo una y otra vez que era para ayudarla. Que lo menos que podía hacer por ella era eso. De paso, le agradecería por acompañar a Tim, y por todo. Se acercaría como un amigo, charlaría con ella, y luego se iría para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.  
Cuando corrió las cortinas plásticas, no supo muy bien qué sintió. Ella se veía hermosa aunque sólo estaba en una cocina, inclinada sobre un fregadero. La luz de la tarde entraba directamente y la iluminaba, y ella tenía su mano extendida, la manga de su hábito un poco más arriba, revelando un más de su brazo. Su pecho subía y bajaba, quizás agitado por la carrera, o por el dolor del agua fría limpiando la herida. Le pareció oírla murmurar algo, y vio que sus ojos estaban sobre la mano, las pestañas que ahora sabía que eran rubias, agitándose, y sus labios entreabiertos y un poco resecos. Era una visión perfecta de ella, descubrió que su perfil podía ser envidiado por la mismísima Reina.  
Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que le habló. Le dijo una estupidez, por supuesto, como venía haciendo últimamente cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. La herida era pequeña, y ella era la mejor enfermera de Poplar, o quizás del país, y estaban rodeados de suministros médicos. Tranquilamente podía arreglárselas sola, pero él habló antes de poder pensar en todo eso.  
Ella podría haberle dicho eso, o que no lo necesitaba, o que si era tonto por preguntarle semejante estupidez.  
Pero ella no hizo nada de eso.  
Ella le dijo que sí, y extendió su mano hacia él, y otra vez esa mirada pidiéndole ayuda, como si le estuviera dando la mano para que la sacara de allí y de su vida. Su rostro era más claro que nunca, podía ver la confianza total puesta en él. Esto no era obra de su imaginación. Ella estaba hablándole con sus ojos y con sus actos, y él sintió que no podía ignorarla más.   
Como si se tratara de un acto de adoración religiosa, tomó delicadamente su mano húmeda y miró su herida. Era pequeña, pero su mano también lo era en la suya. Trazó apenas los contornos, mirando la sangre limpia que aún brotaba perezosamente. Las marcas de su mano y las venas de su muñeca eran delicadas, temió por su fragilidad. Sus dedos eran delgados, sentía sus nudillos tibios. Todo en ella era suave, perfecto como su aroma tan cerca de su nariz. Se sintió entrando a un sueño en el que sólo podía oír la respiración de ella, más agitada ahora.  
El sueño terminó antes de que pudiera comenzar. Sus labios apenas sintieron su piel, la fría humedad, apenas su sabor, y luego el tirón y ella escapando de él, alejándose para siempre. Se quedó aturdido y cerró las manos sobre su pecho, para retener aunque sea el aire de ella junto a él.  
Le dijo que era imperdonable, y lo dijo sinceramente. No había razonado, estaba embriagado por su cercanía, por su confianza que él traicionó. Fue un intento desesperado e impulsivo de decirle lo que sentía por ella, que la amaba, que quería darle la ayuda que parecía pedirle. Pero ella estaba ofendida, dándole la espalda. Su mente corrió enseguida con los peores escenarios: ella golpeándolo, alejándose, dejando Poplar para siempre, o ignorándolo, evitándolo, o sintiendo miedo de él.   
Apenas giró su rostro, no alcanzó a verla, sólo su perfil, el que, como un tonto, apenas unos segundos antes había pensado que la realeza entera le envidiaría. Luego oyó su voz, nerviosa y lastimada, con unas palabras cripticas, que le destrozaron el corazón, lo volvieron a armar, y lo rompieron otra vez. Ella no lo hacía porque lo odiaba, o porque no quería que él se acercara, lo hacía porque no tenía derecho, pertenecía a alguien superior, y él respetaba eso. Es más, lo respetaba tanto, que quería hundirse en el infierno allí mismo por atreverse a tanto.  
Se fue y la dejó, y ese acto lo hizo sentir aún más miserable. Hacerle esto y dejarla sola, lastimada, confundida. Quiso regresar, pedirle disculpas nuevamente, ocuparse realmente de su herida, pero sabía que nada de eso serviría.  
Cuando salió a la calle, se sintió el hombre más solo, más inútil, y más triste del mundo.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

Estaba enojado.   
Desde hacía días, su vida iba cuesta abajo y parecía que no se detendría nunca esta sucesión de errores y malas noticias.   
Una y otra vez repasaba en su mente lo que ocurrió, sintiéndose culpable, pensando en las maneras en que aquello no debió suceder, las cosas que debió decir y hacer en lugar de las que dijo e hizo. A veces también aparecían por su mente otros escenarios, que le daban una alegría de sólo un segundo, hasta que volvía a la realidad, a la culpabilidad. En esos escenarios ella no le daba la espalda, ella se quedaba con él.

Como siempre, ser médico en Poplar lo salvaba de su propia mente. Sus pacientes iban ante todo, y una mujer embarazada y tuberculosa, ciertamente encabezaba la lista de sus preocupaciones. Haría todo lo posible para salvarla, pero la esperanza era muy poca. Sin embargo, podría salvar a otros. Si contaba bien, podría salvar a cientos de personas. Si lograba diagnosticar tempranamente a los enfermos, ellos no morirían y no contagiarían a los sanos. 

Cuando entró en Nonnatus, esperó verla. No sabía ni para qué, la mujer seguro se apartaría, y con razón. Pero aunque sea saber que ella estaba allí, aliviaría un poco la tensión y la preocupación que sentía por todas las personas de Poplar.   
No la vio, y fue atendido por Sister Julienne. Tampoco se atrevió a preguntar por ella, no tenía ninguna excusa para hacerlo, y más aún cuando el tema que debía tratar con Sister Julienne era de carácter urgente.Acordaron que una simple camioneta haría la diferencia, y fijaron el día de su encuentro con la Junta.

El día llegó, y como siempre, él llegó tarde. Se quedó dormido, y luego discutió un poco con Tim porque no quería ir a la escuela, y no tenían cereales para comer, las tostadas se quemaron...Día a día, mañana tras mañana, confirmaba que era un pésimo padre y que las más tontas tareas del hogar eran imposibles para él.   
Cuando llegó bajó del auto y se apoyó en su techo, repasando el discurso que la noche anterior dijo una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta quedarse dormido. Enumeraría las razones, haría una descripción de Poplar, comentaría el caso de la mujer embarazada. Con tantas cosas malas que estaban pasando en su vida, esto tenía que salir bien. No podía ser que sólo lo malo le sucediera, algo bueno, por lógica, tenía que ocurrir y estaba convencido que sería esto. 

Oyó que la puerta se cerraba y miró hacia las escaleras, pensando en qué le diría a Sister Julienne, que si bien no reprendía de la misma manera que Sister Evangelina, algunas palabras seguramente tendría para decirle acerca de su tardanza.   
No tenía un espejo, pero estaba seguro que sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la vio. Bajando las escaleras con rapidez, estaba Sister Bernadette. Sólo le salió decir su nombre, y ella prácticamente lo ignoró. Su voz lo traicionó, saliendo entrecortada y fina, diciendo que él esperaba a Sister Julienne. Se maldijo, decir aquello era como decirle que no quería verla, que prefería ver a cualquiera menos a ella, cuando no era verdad.   
Ella le contestó con frialdad, una frialdad terrible que lo hirió. Ni siquiera lo miraba, sino que miraba a la calle, o la puerta de su auto recién abierta para ella. Ella podía hablar seriamente, o con profesionalidad, incluso con severidad, pero siempre tenía un toque dulce y comprensivo. Esa mañana, sin embargo, todo el hielo estaba dirigido a él. No había dulzura, sólo enojo.   
Dijo una completa estupidez acerca de su corbata. Ni siquiera sabía para qué habló, cuando era evidente que a ella nada le interesaba acerca de él. Antes de abrir la boca le pareció que no era importante hablar de sus falencias como padre y cocinero, aunque podía ser gracioso, ella no estaba para chistes. Así que habló sobre la corbata y ella miró su pecho con ¿pena? ¿desprecio? ¿asco? Era indescifrable. En el enigma que ella era, en el rompecabezas extraño que él había comenzado a armar, esa mirada no encajaba en ninguna parte. Trató de remediar todos sus errores agradeciéndole su apoyo, pero ella volvió a rechazarlo.   
Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella ya estaba dentro del auto, esperando a que él se decidiera a dejar de sentirse víctima por todo y se pusiera en camino.   
Él entró al auto, la miró apenas, resignado. Ella tenía la mirada fija hacia adelante, inmutable, ignorándolo completamente. Quizás por eso, porque era más indiferente que nunca con él, le pareció aún más bella y más inalcanzable porque aunque era invisible, había una pared enorme separándolos. Ella estaba allí en lugar de su superiora, como la primera vez que él la notó, y él estaba como médico. Eran dos colegas, muy diferentes entre sí.   
Pensó en decir algo más, pero se detuvo. Ella estaba enojada, furiosa con él, y además debía reemplazar a su superiora y tener que hacer este viaje con él, y ser llevada por él en su auto. Sin dudas, si decía una palabra más, si de su boca salía una tontería más, ella perdería la paciencia y no dudaría en gritarle y abofetearlo. Así que decidió encender el auto y dejar que sus nervios fluyeran a todas partes menos a su boca.   
Cuando llegaron, caminaron por los límpidos y grises pasillos casi con una estudiada distancia. De hecho, él vio que caminaban manteniendo los mismos pies y con el mismo ritmo, como si fueran soldados en un desfile, con la espalda derecha y mirando al frente. Podía sentir su cercanía aunque no se atrevía a mover sus ojos ni un milímetro para mirarla. Todo el tiempo que la miró y observó en esos meses se había vuelto una costumbre, casi un vicio como sus cigarrillos, y ahora trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no mirarla, de no enojarla más, de no hacer esta situación aún más incómoda, aunque sabía que si movía apenas sus dedos, engancharía los suyos y apretaría su mano cálida, que estaba tan cerca y tan lejos de la suya. 

Se sentaron frente a esos hombres impasibles. Los odiaba, aunque no los conocía. Sus caras de burócratas ricos le decían que ningún ruego surtiría efecto. Él comenzó a hablar, quizás demasiado fervientemente, quizás arrastrándose demasiado. Aunque su cabeza estaba enfocada en esto, era muy consciente de a quién tenía al lado. No sabía si ella lo ayudaría, si su voz sería tenida en cuenta dado que no era la jefa de Nonnatus House. Tampoco sabía si sus actitudes pasionales y enojadas contra este grupo de hombres serían bien vistas por ella. Podía asustarla más, ella podía odiarlo más…  
Se concentró en seguir hablando, ignorando las ganas que tenía de dar un puñetazo a la mesa cuando le dijeron que era normal que los pacientes murieran, que eran los gajes de su oficio. ¿Cómo podian ser tan inhumanos? ¿Como podían ignorar tan abiertamente lo que sucedía en su misma ciudad?

Pero ella habló, y por primera vez en todo ese rato, se dio el gusto de mirarla, otra vez asombrado. Se acomodó en su silla, miraba a todos los hombres, movía las manos, la voz temblorosa y casi desesperada. Estaba muy lejos de la monja dulce y tranquila, de lo que se esperaba que debía ser una monja. Ella estaba enojada, pero estaba canalizando todo ese enojo hacia esos tipos. Se sintió estúpidamente orgulloso por sus palabras, por su pasión, por la defensa que estaba haciendo de su trabajo y su gente. Si ella se postulara a primera ministra, la votaría sin dudar.  
Él continuó hablando, sintiéndose más aliviado al ver que las caras de los hombres cambiaban un poco. La oyó respirar agitada por la anticipación mientras uno de ellos les decía que evaluarían su petición. No habían ganado la guerra, pero sí una batalla.

Sabía que ese día las cosas debían salir bien, y verlo confirmado solo hizo que se disparara casi corriendo por los pasillos, en su cabeza viendo a todas las personas que podían ser salvadas en cuanto les pudieran dar un diagnóstico. Se detuvo de golpe y vio que ella lo seguía por detrás, agitada aún, pero con una sonrisa más brillante que el sol. Lo felicitó entrecortadamente, lo miró directo a los ojos. Su mirada era clara, la furia escocesa había desaparecido para mostrarle solamente la alegría de una sonrisa hermosa. Se sintió lavado de toda culpa, perdonado. Ella bajó los ojos, casi tímida, y él la felicitó. Eran un equipo, se lo habían demostrado a sí mismos, y juntos funcionaban muy bien. Ella volvió a mirarlo, esa mirada de antes que él amaba y que todavía no podía entender muy bien, pero que le decía muchas cosas, excepto que estaba enojada. Luego pareció ser demasiado y se fue, pasando por su lado, ignorándolo otra vez y siguiendo su camino. La miró irse, las emociones encontradas otra vez revolviéndose dentro de él. 

La confirmación lo llenó de alegría. Su día había comenzado siendo un desastre y terminaba con una fecha y hora para el arribo de una camioneta de rayos X. Cuando entró al comedor de Nonnatus, Sister Monica Joan lo recibió con un saludo que le informó que habían estado hablando de él. Luego vio que ella estaba alli. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué habría contado ella? Por primera vez en su vida, estaba profundamente interesado en saber qué decía sobre él un grupo de mujeres.   
Pudo haberse quedado junto a la puerta, pero sus propios pies lo llevaron junto a ella, y ella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa, la comida abandonada y toda su atención puesta en él. Fue muy dificil dirigirse a todas las mujeres allí reunidas y no mirarla, fue muy dificil no decir que gracias ella tenían esta buena noticia, fue muy dificil no inclinarse y besar esa sonrisa. Su pequeña voz alegre diciendo “Wonderful!” destruyó su resistencia y la miró,apenas un segundo, para ver su cara de niña iluminada y feliz. Estaba radiante, muy lejos de la indiferente mujer que esa misma mañana le pisoteó el corazón.   
Cuando salió de Nonnatus respiró hondo. Había sido un buen día.   
Y ella no lo odiaba.


	9. Chapter 9

IX.  
Las imágenes rebeldes se amontonaron en su mente, y se negaron a formar un orden para que pudiera analizarlas, para que pudiera entender lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Era una burla del destino, una mueca socarrona de la vida, que le había mostrado un poco de alegría, antes del golpe terrible. Era como esa pequeña mejora que tienen los moribundos, un destello de felicidad que es abruptamente apagado por la muerte.  
Así se sentía. Muerto.  
Él sólo quería ayudar a las personas, salvar sus vidas, y su día había comenzado con un "Bloody hell!" al ver la cantidad de gente que deseaba ser ayudada, o que sólo estaba rodeando la camioneta por mera curiosidad.   
Luego fue a encontrarse con un doctor poco interesado en la salud y más interesado en un crucigrama, pero logró convencerlo muy rápidamente y se puso a trabajar y allí comenzó el agitado pero feliz día que planeó. Incluso el buen clima lo estaba ayudando, con un día cálido y soleado.  
El buen humor se palpaba por todas partes, y por primera vez en días tuvo risas para contener, porque ver a Sister Evangelina dirigiendo a la gente como un general a su ejército era ciertamente gracioso.  
También vio buen humor en su perfecta carita, asomándose detrás de una gran caja que cargaba mientras se abría paso entre la gente. Confirmó una vez más que ella no tenía problemas con él, que podía sonreírle así, mirarlo directamente y sentirse natural a su alrededor sin sentir incomodidad o aprehensión por su terrible actitud el día de la fiesta. Era como si este logro que juntos habían conseguido, hubiera borrado del pasado al peor error de su vida.  
Así que allí estaba ella, con su caja de tarjetas, saludándolo con su brillante sonrisa, las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y sus ojos claros y alegres. Ella estaba contenta, podía notarlo, podía ver su entusiasmo y su energía bullendo por todas partes, lista para ponerse a trabajar. También podía ver la curiosidad en su rostro. Ella era curiosa, lo estaba notando cada vez más, y eso la hacía adorable y admirable. Una mente curiosa era una mente inteligente, y él no tenía dudas de que ella era brillante.  
No pudo evitar responderle con una sonrisa, y decir algo sobre sus sueños más salvajes, que pareció intimidarla ya que bajó los ojos, más sonrojada aún.   
Luego les habló a todos como si fuera el presidente de una nación, les explicó lo que sucedería dentro de la van, y hasta se sintió orgulloso por decir su nombre ante la gente. Ella sería su ayudante en el día de hoy, y esa alegría seguramente se filtró en su tono de voz, pero ni siquiera la detuvo. Se sentía feliz y satisfecho. Incluso el díscolo doctor encargado de la van pareció brillar con entusiasmo al ver a Sister Bernadette, y él pudo ver otra vez el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Por apenas un segundo hasta se sintió celoso de ese médico, por mirarla y por su amabilidad y su simpatía con ella, pero enseguida puso a trabajar a su mente tonta y egoísta.  
Tomó la caja de manos de Sister Bernadette, con cuidado de no tocarla, tratando de no pasar la línea fina y cuidadosa que él mismo se trazó para no romper la delicada situación en la que parecían estar desde hacía días y días. Sin embargo aprovechó esta nueva altura que tenía, parado en la escalerilla, para mirar más de cerca a su cara, a su sonrisa, a sus manos pequeñas y algo rojas por sostener el peso, y sentir su aroma delicado que flotaba hasta él.  
Los gritos de Sister Evangelina rompieron todo el hechizo, y el trabajo comenzó.  
Mientras las personas pasaban, se tomaba pequeños “recreos” para ver dónde estaba ella. Se sentía tonto, no quería hacerlo pero sus ojos siempre se desviaban, buscándola desesperados, y ella siempre estaba allí, escribiendo tarjetas, con la sonrisa en su cara, contenta con su trabajo y con las personas que estaban a su alrededor.  
De pronto su atención se desvió a una niña, que como tantos otros niños, se negaban a obedecer a su madre. La niña parecía temerosa, asustada por su madre y con ganas de llorar. Quién sabe qué cosas habría escuchado acerca de los rayos X, y ahora su madre la obligaba y la regañaba frente a todo el vecindario.  
Ella se acercó con una sonrisa, le habló, y le propuso un pacto. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido eso? A él, seguramente, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacer algo así. Él hubiera hablado con la madre, tranquilizándola para que convenciera a su hija o dejara pasar a alguien más predispuesto. Pero ella fue hacia la niña, se inclinó para hablar como si fuera su amiga, y luego se levantó y le pidió permiso. Por supuesto que le dijo que sí, le diría que sí siempre a todo lo que ella le pidiera, y más si lo pedía con tanta dulzura.  
La vio sentarse frente a la máquina, levantando el mentón, tranquila y confiada. Horas después, él recordaría esa confianza, y luego la sonrisa cómplice con la niña, y cómo la despidió y él aprovechó para hacerle ver cuánto la admiraba, y ella, por supuesto, se quitaría mérito. Hasta ese momento todo fue como el día: brillante, cálido, sin preocupaciones. Sólo dos colegas trabajando y sintiendo algo más, oculto, pero tranquilos.  
La aventura terminó, Sister Evangelina estaba agotada y sin voz, y las enfermeras juntaban las últimas cosas para irse rápidamente, cuando el médico lo llamó para mostrarle las radiografías de las personas menos afortunadas del día. Con un tinte triste en su voz, le dijo que lamentablemente, “la pequeña monja” también estaba afectada. Dijo algo parecido a unas condolencias, o quién sabe qué, porque ya no las oyó.  
El tiempo pasó en un borrón de horas y visitas a los demás enfermos, hasta que pisó Nonnatus. Una pequeña charla de cortesía con Sister Julienne y luego le pidió hablar con Sister Bernadette, en privado. La monja mayor desconfió de la petición, y tenía razón. Últimamente, él no había tenido las mejores actitudes para con su hermana, pero rogó que Sister Julienne no estuviera enterada de eso.  
Esperó, tratando de encontrar las palabras para decirle. De hecho, había tratado de buscar esas palabras mientras hablaba con los demás pacientes, llegando a ser casi frío y apático con ellos, pero no podía apartar de su cabeza que debía decirle lo mismo a ella. Ahora que ella aparecía delante de él con tal sonrisa y frescura en su voz, tan alegre y dispuesta a charlar, tan abierta y confiada en él, debía borrar todo eso diciéndole la verdad. Y sin embargo, como un tonto, no pudo evitar sonreírle, una última sonrisa para su última sonrisa, antes de que ella frunciera un poco el ceño y su voz se tornara un poco preocupada, preguntando si todo estaba bien.  
La invitó a sentarse y ella respondió con otra sonrisa, aunque ya más intranquila. Odió provocarle esto, él sólo quería darle paz y alegría, no hacerla sentir de esta manera.  
Se sintió observado por su ojos curiosos, esta vez una curiosidad que lo lastimaba, mientras buscaba su tarjeta. Sólo se la entregó, incapaz de decir algo, dejando que ella se diera cuenta sola de lo que estaba sucediendo. La tomó con delicadeza y la miró, y quiso llorar al escuchar su voz quebrada.   
Estaba asustada. Por primera vez, Patrick Turner estaba viendo asustada a Sister Bernadette. Era una cosa más que conocía de ella, algo que deseó no haber conocido, porque sus manos temblorosas retirándose como si la tarjeta la quemara, y sus ojos bajos y la seriedad de su rostro procesando la noticia, era cosas que nunca deseó ver en ella, que nunca quiso que ella experimentara. Pero allí estaba, sentada frente a él, solos en una habitación, con palabras duras y certezas terribles entre ellos.  
Sus ojos asustados le pedían ayuda y esta vez, él no podía ayudarla. Se sintió terrible, ella lo había hecho antes, ella siempre pareció pedirle algo más con su mirada y él sólo fue un tonto que la observó sin hacer nada, y cuando lo hizo fue para arruinar las cosas.   
Supo que esa mirada llena de temor mientras le preguntaba cuántas lesiones tenía dentro de su cuerpo, o mientras respondía que no tenía síntomas, lo perseguiría para siempre.  
Esa noche, solo en su casa, más abandonado que nunca, las imágenes rebeldes se amontonaron en su mente, y se negaron a formar un orden para que pudiera analizarlas, para que pudiera entender lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Era una burla del destino, una mueca socarrona de la vida, que le había mostrado un poco de alegría, antes del golpe terrible. Era como esa pequeña mejora que tienen los moribundos, un destello de felicidad que es abruptamente apagado por la muerte.  
Así se sentía. Muerto.  
Muerto porque la mujer que más amaba, estaba enferma. Muerto porque estuvo tan cerca, tan cerca, que pudo ver la blancura de su piel, las pequeñas pecas que la manchaban, sus pestañas cada vez más rubias, pudo sentir el aroma que tantas veces sintió a su alrededor, pudo observar tantas cosas maravillosas, sólo para decirle que estaba enferma.   
Se sentía muerto, porque ella estaba sufriendo y él no podía acercarse, darle un abrazo, decirle que todo estaría bien.   
Se sentía muerto porque ella estaba sola.  
Y así como pudo contar las cosas hermosas de ella, también pudo contar las más terribles, como el temblor de sus dedos al desabrochar su hábito, su respiración llena de nervios, sus ojos lejanos, negándose a mirarlo, sus labios resecos, su voz apenas audible y llena de lágrimas negándose a que él la llevara al hospital, y el sonido de sus pulmones heridos. Observó tantas cosas, que olvidó observar las propias, su terrible miedo a oír lo que ya sabía, su respiración paralizada al ver su pecho, o la fuerza que sus dedos hacían para liberarse de la resistencia a tocarla.  
Una y otra vez, las imágenes rebeldes se amontonaron en su mente, y se negaron a formar un orden para que pudiera analizarlas, para que pudiera entender lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Era una burla del destino, una mueca socarrona de la vida, que le había mostrado un poco de alegría, antes del golpe terrible. Era como esa pequeña mejora que tienen los moribundos, un destello de felicidad que es abruptamente apagado por la muerte.  
Así se sentía. Muerto.  
Aunque escribía en un café cercano a la carretera, aunque estaba mirando y sonriéndole a la camarera que tosía a su alrededor, aunque estaba concentrando todo su odio en una bacteria, una simple y minúscula bacteria que infectaba a tantos, que infectaba a su mujer, se sentía muerto. Ella ya no estaba y él se encargó de alejarla, primero metiendo su maleta en el coche, luego llevándola al hospital, y después al sanatorio.   
Quiso decir algo, trató de decir algo que fuera de consuelo, o una palabra de aliento, o un chiste, o un sincero te amo que jamás permitiría salir de su boca, pero sólo la miró y encendió el auto, dejando a Poplar atrás, quizás para siempre.   
Apenas rozó su dedos al darle su equipaje,todavía pensando en algo para decir más allá de una información sobre el triple tratamiento que ella ya sabía. Y ella, tan angelical como siempre, tan mejor persona que él, lo bendijo con una sonrisa triste, le dio ese pequeño alivio y unas pocas palabras, y se alejó.  
Y él se quedó, sintiéndose muerto, rogando que ella se diera vuelta y lo mirara.  
Pero no lo hizo.


	10. Chapter 10

X.

-Papá. 

Estaba contando los días, como un hombre en prisión. Eran más de veinte. Y siete cartas. 

-Papá.

Se preguntaba porqué no respondía. Los efectos secundarios de un tratamiento de tuberculosis lo tranquilizaron, aunque fuera un poco cruel sentirse tranquilo con eso. Ella no respondía porque se sentía mal.

-¡Papá! ¿Puedes, por una vez en tu vida, escucharme? 

Se giró, sobresaltado. Timothy lo miraba con furia, sentado del otro lado de la mesa, con algo entre las manos. 

-Hijo, me asustaste. 

Tim rodó los ojos, visiblemente fastidiado.

-Eso porque nunca te acuerdas que estoy aquí. Seguro pensabas en alguno de tus pacientes, siempre son más importantes que cualquier cosa que te diga.

-Ey, para ahí jovencito. 

Su hijo tenía razón. Estaba pensando en una paciente, muy importante. Y también tenía razón en que él a veces olvidaba que el niño estaba allí, compartiendo una casa con él, necesitando sus atenciones. Le dolió que su propio hijo le hablara así, era un niño dulce y debía estar muy cansado de tenerlo como padre para que le hablara de esa manera. 

Tim bufó, negando con la cabeza. 

-Lo siento. -dijo al ver que su hijo estaba más enojado aún-¿Qué necesitabas, Tim?

-Encontré esta mariposa. Está muerta.

-Ajá. -respondió sin darle importancia.

-Papá, está muerta, y es muy bonita. ¿No te parece raro?

Iba a decirle que los animales, y las personas, se morían sin importar si eran bonitas o no, pero eso sería demasiado para un niño.

-¿Qué crees que le pasó? -Tim extendió sus manos. Cuidadosamente sostenía a la mariposa-Estaba en el alféizar de mi ventana. 

La miró. Era una mariposa bastante común, aunque no sabía nada sobre insectos. Nunca les ponía atención, como a la mayoría de las cosas que lo rodeaban.

Pero su hijo insistió.

-¿Puedes revisarla?

-Tim, no soy veterinario, ni biólogo, ni forense.

-Pero eres médico. 

Miró otra vez al insecto. ¿Qué podía decirle?

-Posiblemente murió de vieja.

-No lo creo. 

Esta vez fue él quien rodó los ojos.

-Entonces no lo sé, Tim. 

El niño volvió a sentarse frente a él. Parecía muy preocupado por la situación. 

-Dijiste que Sister Bernadette está en el sa...en ese lugar.

-Sanatorio. -respondió tragando saliva. No esperaba que su hijo la mencionara.

-Dijiste que allí son expertos en curar enfermedades. 

-Sí.

-¿Crees que si mando a la mariposa…?

-No, Tim. Definitivamente no.

-Pero se la enviaré a Sister Bernadette. Ella puede preguntarle a los doctores de allí.

-No puedes mandarle una mariposa muerta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un regalo horrible.

Timothy parpadeó. Sintió que una vez más acababa de arruinar todo con su hijo. 

-No es un regalo, la enviaré para que le hagan una autopsia. Y lo haré aunque no me des el permiso.

Tim salió disparado a su habitación, sin dejar de tomar con mucho cuidado a su mariposa muerta. 

Suspiró, e instintivamente sus manos buscaron su pitillera y el encendedor. Debería haberse comportado de otra manera con Tim. Era un niño curioso, que le buscaba explicaciones a todo. Debía sentirse orgulloso, otros padres se quejaban de que a sus hijos sólo les interesaba estar en la calle. 

Pero lo cierto es que no podía concentrarse. Le costaba hacerlo en el trabajo, sin la presencia calmante de ella a su alrededor. Le costaba hacerlo en su casa, cuando la preocupación por ella y su salud, y por sus sentimientos, parecían perseguirlo hasta en sueños.

Dejó la pitillera y el encendedor sobre la mesa, y en su lugar tomó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo de Tim, que estaba sobre sus libros escolares. Comenzó otra carta. Le contaría de Tim y su mariposa, omitiría que su hijo se enojó con él. Quería contarle cosas buenas y hermosas, aunque en Poplar, y en su vida, esas cosas eran escasas. Ella merecía eso, cosas buenas y estaba enferma, no quería preocuparla.

***

El trabajo, como siempre, era su tabla de salvación. Se encontró atendiendo a más pacientes de los que debería, llenando su cabeza con diagnósticos, tratamientos, condolencias. Seguía contando los días y las cartas. Calculaba que a esas alturas, el tratamiento estaba funcionando y ella estaría lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomar un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel. De hecho, lo estaba. Su oído parecía haberse perfeccionado a tal punto que podía escuchar su nombre en cualquier parte y en cualquier boca que la nombrara. Por lo tanto, sabía que llegaban cartas a Nonnatus, dirigidas a varias personas. Sin embargo, nunca llegaba una a su casa. 

Definitivamente, ella estaba ofendida con él. O lo que era peor, no le importaba en absoluto. 

Trixie entró a la cocina con una pila de telas, quejándose como solía hacer. Se dio cuenta que llevaba allí por lo menos media hora, sosteniendo una taza de té ahora helado y una galleta sin comer. A veces, comer le costaba mucho, había días en los que su cuerpo sólo aceptaba el humo de los cigarrillos. 

Mientras Trixie hablaba, contabilizó lo que le sucedía: no podía comer, no podía concentrarse, no podía dormir. ¿Acaso era esto lo que llamaban estar enfermo de amor? Esperaba curarse pronto antes de morir, y a la vez, esperaba no curarse nunca. 

Su nombre apareció entre las quejas de Trixie y levantó la vista hacia ella. Era su oportunidad para preguntar, para tener aunque sea un mínimo dato sobre ella. Efectivamente, escribia, contaba noticias y novedades. Se sintió envidioso de que Trixie pudiera visitarla, asi como si nada. A ella no le importaba tanto com a él, sin embargo, ella iba, ella le escribía y tenía respuestas...Aprovechó para enviarle saludos. Estaba seguro que Trixie no olvidaría eso, pero se preguntaba si a Sister Bernadette le importaría. 

El estruendo de su taza en el fregadero lo sacó de la turbulencia de celos y envidias en las que cayó. Se fue, huyendo de la mirada filosa de la enfermera.

***

-¿Estás triste papá?

A veces se preguntaba cómo Tim lo soportaba. No sería fácil para un niño tener un padre como él. Pero su hijo se preocupaba, tenía un alma noble.

Cuando le respondió, le respondió sinceramente. No podía estar triste teniendo un hijo maravilloso como él, el regalo más grande que recibió en su vida. Pero no podia evitar sentirse mal. Los días pasaban, lentamente, cada vez más lento, y su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas sin respuestas. Incluso a veces rezaba: por su mejoría, por una carta con su nombre. 

Ella lo odiaba. No quería responderle, o quizás ni siquiera quería leer las tonterías que él le enviaba. Y si no lo odiaba, ella lo veía como un colega y nada más, nadie importante con quien compartir correspondencia. Pensaba una y otra vez en sus ojos asustados, en sus ojos pidiendo ayuda cuando la dejó en el sanatorio. Ella parecía tan cercana a él en ese momento, y ahora mantenía esta distancia terrible.

No es que la culpara. Su comportamiento con ella no fue el mejor y ella sentiría temor, o aprehensión hacia él. La entendía, realmente lo hacía, pero..¿nada? ¿Ni siquiera una nota donde le pidiera que dejara de molestarla?

Se sentía perdido, sin saber cómo proceder. Con Marianne las cosas fueron tan fáciles, simplemente se conocieron, se enamoraron, y se casaron. Nunca existió dificultad, ni prohibiciones, ni creencias, ni otras personas en medio de ellos. Ahora todo era tan distinto y tan extraño como lo que sentía por ella. 

Por supuesto que estaba triste. Pero no podía transmitirle eso a su hijo. 

Mientras comían el pan frito en el pequeño bar que frecuentaban, Tim parecía observarlo con detenimiento. Probablemente había heredado eso de su padre. Decidió distraerlo.

-¿Qué pasó con tu mariposa, hijo?

Tim miró hacia otro lado, mordisqueó la comida. 

-La envié con Trixie a...Sister Bernadette.

-Ah, muy bien.

-¿No vas a enojarte?

-¿Por qué lo haría? Me parece bien que busques respuestas.

Tim lo miraba receloso, pero continuó.

-Antes busqué en la biblioteca de la escuela hasta que encontré el nombre exacto de la especie. Me pareció bien enviar todos los datos que tuviera, eso les facilitará el diagnostico. 

-Muy bien, te felicito. -le sonrió, y Tim pareció abandonar su temor. 

-Le escribí una nota a Sister Bernadette explicándole todo. A ella le gustan los insectos y los animales, y como ahora vive allí, me pareció buena idea enviar la mariposa. 

-Seguro sabrán darte una respuesta. ¿Ya terminaste? Vamos a casa, debes bañarte.

Tim se quejó, aunque no lo hacia en serio. Acariciando su cabello, salieron del bar. 

Mientras Timothy se bañaba, tomó otra hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. No sabía porqué continuaba escribiendo, suponía esto como la única conexión que tenía con ella, asi las arrojara a la basura tan pronto como las recibía. Contarle sus cosas era un poco como contárselas a sí mismo. 

Tomando aire y esbozando una sonrisa, comenzó.

_ “Querida Sister Bernadette: _

_ Hoy con Tim fuimos a comer pan frito…”  _


	11. Chapter 11

XI.

Contra todo pronóstico, tenía días buenos. Días en los que pensaba en ella, porque lo hacía todo el tiempo, y si bien le dolía muchísimo su ausencia, podía observar que pasaban cosas buenas a su alrededor. Como el embarazo de la hija de Fred y la alegría del hombre con su nieto, o Tim entusiasmado al saber que su padre asistiría a una de las clases con los Cachorros.

Sin embargo, si bien podía poner una cara alegre para los demás, sabía que dentro de su alma, todo estaba mal.

Tim revisó el correo, siempre lo hacía porque era curioso y quería saber quiénes eran los que se comunicaban con su padre. No había primos ni tíos lejanos, por lo tanto, cuando su hijo exclamó que había una carta con su nombre, pensó que bromeaba. Pero no era así, había una carta para Tim. Había una señal de vida.

Ella no lo eligió, eligió a su hijo, y mientras Tim leía y admiraba la acuarela, se sentía ansioso por saber más. No era lo correcto, pero quería arrancarle el sobre de las manos y leerlo él mismo, ver si había un mínimo indicio. Su hijo leyó rápidamente, no era una misiva larga, así que enseguida le quitó las dudas.

_“Sus amables cartas”_. Así las había llamado. ¿Eso significaba que ella las leyó? ¿Lo decía por pura cortesía? ¿Había leído todas las cartas?

No se atrevía a pensar en las ultimas que le envió. Fueron escritas con el corazón en la mano, y tal como las escribió las envió, sin detenerse a leerlas una vez más y arrepentirse.

Su hijo lo miraba curiosamente. Tim necesitaba saber qué significaba “a su debido tiempo” y si era honesto, él también necesitaba saberlo.

¿Por qué respondía de esa manera, como si fuera en código? ¿Por qué no hablaba claro? Se reprendió por su egoísmo, ella tenía limitaciones, había cosas que no podía decir, ni sentir.

Abrumado por lo que estaba corriendo en su mente, decidió sacarse a Tim de encima, enviándolo a la escuela. Seguía siendo un mal padre, al menos debería despedirse de él, darle un beso y desearle un buen día, pero necesitaba estar solo, tratar de poner en orden la vorágine que sentía en su cabeza y en su corazón.

Ella respondió. Incluso, ella pintó un pequeño dibujo. Una cosa más que él no sabía de ella, una pieza más de su rompecabezas favorito. Trató de imaginarla pintando, con el ceño fruncido en concentración, como cuando estaba trabajando en algún parto difícil. Luego trató de imaginarla leyendo sus cartas, pero decidió evitar eso a toda costa.

Pero era tan difícil no hacerlo, porque vivía pensando en ella, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía siempre, así estuviera enojada, preocupada, triste, o saltando de alegría. Siempre era hermosa y dulce, y por un segundo se dio el lujo de imaginar cómo sería su cabello, como sería su nombre, cómo sería ella siendo ella misma, sin límites y sin restricciones. Cada parte que imaginaba, lo enamoraba más.

Sabía que estaba mal, que siempre estuvo mal, pero era inútil tratar d evitarlo. No sabía por cuál castigo divino la amaba, y la vez, no podía considerarlo un castigo. Amarla era un regalo, notar cada parte de ella y su carácter era un privilegio. No importaba si sus tontos sueños de una vida junto a ella no se cumplían jamás. Debía concentrarse en que ella estaba bien, estaba viva, estaba sanando. ¿Por qué pedir más?

Pensó en cómo serían las cosas cuando ella volviera a Poplar. Estaría curada y fuerte, pero bajo ningún punto de vista dejaría que trabajara. Se aseguraría de cuidarla, así ella regresara como una monja. Y si no era así, también lo haría. Incluso si ella lo ignoraba, incluso si volvía con un hombre, él siempre la cuidaría. De lejos, y en silencio, sin esperar nada a cambio, sólo la felicidad de verla sana. 

***

–Prométeme que llegarás a tiempo.

Miró a Tim y sonrió. El niño estaba entusiasmado, hasta les había comentado a todos sus compañeros que su padre iría y no para hablar de quemaduras, torceduras y cosas médicas. Muchos padres habían ido a demostrar sus habilidades como carpinteros, soldadores, y otras cosas “extraordinarias” según su hijo, así que le ayudaría a no ser menos que los otros niños.

–Tengo todos mis horarios estrictamente organizados para que nada interrumpa mi clase de ranas.

Tim sonrió satisfecho mientras acomodaba otra vez la pintura que Sister Bernadette le había enviado.

La verdad era que quería tirarla a la basura. Verla en la encimera, o en la ventana, o sobre el piano, o en cualquiera de los lugares que su hijo consideraba mejores para “su obra de arte” era como una puñalada de realidad, era el recordatorio de que ella estaba y a la vez, no. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no tiraría la pintura ni aunque le apuntaran con una pistola. Aquello era un trozo de ella, algo que hizo con dedicación y esmero, algo que sus dedos estuvieron rozando. Era una pequeña esperanza, un indicio de que ella, por un instante, se había acordado de él.

Timothy comió apresuradamente y luego de recordarle otra vez a su padre acerca de su obligación de la tarde, salió hacia el encuentro de los cachorros. A Patrick le tocó hacer algunas visitas a sus pacientes y orgulloso de sí mismo, llegó perfectamente a tiempo para ver a la bandada de niños junto a Chummy y Fred. Su hijo brilló cuando lo vio y él se sintió, por fin, alguien valioso para el pequeño.

Sabía que los demás niños lo miraban extrañados. Él no era alguien que se sentara en el suelo, se arremangara y comenzara a doblar papeles verdes. Él siempre era una mala noticia, porque con él llevaba medicamentos asquerosos, inyecciones, y palabras extrañas. A veces, también, traía hermanitos.

Pero esta vez no estaba en calidad de doctor, sino de padre. Se sintió bien, un pequeño oasis en el desierto en el que vivía.

Por enésima vez, la recordó. Ella pisaba estas baldosas, hasta no sería extraño que en un encuentro de los cachorros ella estuviera dando vueltas. ¿Qué diría si lo viera, enseñando a doblar papeles y convertirlos en ranas? Seguramente reiría, con esa risa de campanitas.

Chummy se acercó, visiblemente preocupada. De hecho, lo había estado desde el ingreso de Dolly al salón parroquial. Efectivamente, no tenía buenas noticias. Su lado médico debió salir, aunque él no quería. Estaba ocupado siendo feliz con y para su hijo, y de pronto debía volver el doctor, y la clase estaba suspendida. Todos los niños a casa con su familia, excepto el suyo, porque no tenía. Como tantas veces, debió dejarlo por razones más importantes.

Le enseñó que fuera independiente, pero a la vez, era un niño, no podía arreglárselas siempre solo. Imaginó todos los reclamos que le haría ni bien lo viera nuevamente. ¿Por qué siempre, cuando tenía un mínimo destello de sol, su camino se volvía brumoso otra vez?

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

XII.

Estaba acostumbrado a que el teléfono sonara. De hecho, lo hacía constantemente, era como si siempre, no importara el día, la hora o el lugar, el aparato lo buscara y lo encontrara. A veces no le importaba, a veces le molestaba muchísimo. Pero el sonido del teléfono venía casi junto a su título de doctor, y era la señal de que alguien, en algún lugar de Poplar, lo necesitaba.

Sólo que esta vez, ese alguien no estaba en Poplar.

No hubo un saludo. Fue como si ella supiera que él podía reconocer su voz entre miles de voces. Por eso no necesitaba un saludo, sino una simple declaración. El oyó, sin poder entender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella, tantos meses alejada, sin dar por señales más que unas pocas palabras en una carta para su hijo, ahora estaba hablándole por teléfono, diciéndole que regresaría.

Quiso ser egoísta por un momento así que creyó con todas sus fuerzas que ella lo eligió, que aún no había hablado con Nonnatus, que su primera comunicación con el mundo exterior, mas allá de cartas, era por teléfono, y con él.

Oyó con atención, mientras se sentaba en el borde de su escritorio y jugaba con el cable del aparato, completamente hechizado por su voz. Muchas veces la escuchó por teléfono, pero siempre tenía el tono urgente de una enfermera llamando al médico. Esta vez, su voz era cálida y tímida, podía oír su respiración tan cerca de su oído, su respiración un poco trabajosa aunque no podía detectar si era por la recuperación de la enfermedad o por nerviosismo. De todos modos, a él le estaba costando trabajo escucharla mas allá del sonido de su propio corazón en sus oídos. Esta sorpresa se lo hacía latir como un caballo libre y salvaje, le hacía sudar las manos y sentir como si pudiera saltar de su piel.

Ella dijo algo sobre vivir una vida equivocada pero en el lugar correcto, y de pronto todas las fichas comenzaron a caer en su mente y se animó a mencionar su actitud vergonzosa: sus cartas escritas con tanto empeño e insistencia. Nunca supo si dijo muy poco o demasiado, y le pareció bueno ser sincero con ella y preguntárselo. 

No esperaba su respuesta entrecortada en la que adivinaba una pequeña sonrisa. Ella las leyó, y no estaba insultándolo por lo que leyó. Ella consideraba haber leído lo necesario. ¿Lo necesario para qué? Las fichas seguían cayendo en su cabeza, seguía develándose un poco más del enigma en el que estaba viviendo desde hacía meses. Ella tenía una decisión. No se lo estaba diciendo directamente, pero ella estaba decidida, y estaba con él.

Luego su lado médico salió, quizás demasiado bruscamente cuando ella mencionó regresar a Poplar en autobús. Siempre la consideró capaz e inteligente, y lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidar de sí misma, pero por desgracia, también era terca y se lo estaba demostrando. Nadie recién recuperado y en su sano juicio debería viajar en transporte público, rodeada de personas con quién sabe cuántas bacterias en sus cuerpos. Pero ella parecía dispuesta a hacerlo y su temor y cuidado salieron a la luz de una manera que odió al instante en el que abrió la boca.

Para su suerte y su agonía, ella tenía la palabra final, la última estocada para dejarlo completamente fuera de juego.

_ Forgive me, but I don’t answer to that name anymore. _

Esa simple y críptica respuesta lo dejó sin aliento. Ella ya no era  _ ella. _

¿Quién era? Quería saberlo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y parecía que tenía la posibilidad de resolver el misterio tan solo al otro lado de la línea, pero la sombra corpulenta de la Enfermera Noakes captó su atención.

A veces, odiaba mucho su profesión, y esta era una de esas veces.

Sus palabras antes de cortar la comunicación sonaron tristes y decepcionadas y quiso decirle que no la abandonaba porque no quería escucharla o hablar con ella, pero ya no estaba allí. Como una estrella fugaz, ella había aparecido por un instante y con la misma rapidez, había desaparecido. Se quedó mirando al teléfono, deseando que ella comprendiera, que a la distancia ella pudiera sentir cómo su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte y desbocado, cómo sus oídos permanecían deleitados por su voz, cómo estaba desesperado por verla y decirle, esta vez cara a cara, todo el amor que quería darle.

***

Siempre se sintió orgulloso de la atención que les daba a sus pacientes, cuán diferente era del resto de la mayoría de los médicos que sólo miraban rápidamente, hacían un diagnóstico, y se iban.

Sin embargo, esta vez fue como esos médicos. Las cosas con Dolly progresaban y gracias al cielo Chummy estaba allí, y ambas tenían una amistad que ayudaría a la joven madre. Por lo tanto, él no era necesario y eso era lo mejor que podía sucederle.

Algo le decía que Sister Bernadette, (cada instante que pensó en ella se corregía, ella ya no se llamaba así, pero, ¿cuál era su nombre? Muchas veces trató de imaginarlo, pero todos los que se le ocurrían parecían quedarle mal) cometería la locura sanitaria de tomar un autobús. Sólo de pensarlo, hacía que su piel se erizara, no podía ni siquiera imaginar que ella enfermara de nuevo, no con lo frágil que seguramente estaría. Prometió que la cuidaría siempre, y esto era lo primero que debía hacer, impedir que ella viajara sola con un día tan inestable en un transporte lleno de desconocidos.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, su cabeza enfocada en el camino que debía tomar para llegar al sanatorio. No se dio cuenta de que su propio hijo estaba en su auto, luciendo orgulloso de ser una sorpresa. Siempre se alegraba de verlo, pero en ese momento, deseó que estuviera en la escuela o en cualquier otra parte. 

Pero Tim parecía decidido, y si lo pensaba bien…no estaría mal que juntos fueran a buscarla. Si las cosas eran como su mente, todavía conmovida, le decía que eran, sería mejor que Timothy estuviera allí. Él era su familia, era una parte de él. Debía conocer lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, o al menos debía saber que su padre estaba estúpidamente enamorado. No era algo que un niño deseara saber, sobre todo cuando su madre estaba muerta, pero Tim era su hijo y tenía derecho. Además, si todo era muy incómodo, podía salvar la situación con sus preguntas y ocurrencias traviesas.

Se concentró en el camino cada vez más brumoso, y en responder la larga lista de preguntas que Tim tenía. Lo llenaba de felicidad que él estuviera contento por verla, y que estuviera encantado por el viaje improvisado al campo.

–Papá, ¿ella te gusta?

Sintió que se atragantaba ante la pregunta repentina, pero Tim parecía serio. Necesitaba una respuesta, que él no estaba seguro de poder darle.

–¿Desde cuándo tú hablas sobre gustar de personas?

El niño se encogió de hombros.

–No lo hago, pero lo escuché en la escuela. Hay un par de chicas que gustan de Jack, pero a él le gusta la hermana de Tom, lo cual es asqueroso porque es dos años mayor que nosotros. ¡Dos años! Eso es muchísimo.

Apretó los dedos en el volante. Él era mucho mayor que ella. No sabía cuánto, pero no necesitaba hacer cuentas. La pequeña esperanza que había nacido nuevamente en su corazón comenzó a apagarse. Era inaudito que ella se fijara en él, y además ni siquiera sabía si realmente había dejado los hábitos o no.

–¿Papá?

Miró de reojo a Tim. Debía decírselo, aunque las posibilidades de que fuera recíproco eran nulas.

–Sí, me gusta. –volvió a mirar el camino, en busca de cualquier signo de ella, tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

Tim no dijo nada, sólo miró por la ventana y luego sacó la cabeza afuera. No tenía ánimos para reprenderlo.

Imaginó miles de escenario distintos. Pensó en que no la encontraría, en que sí pero ella no aceptaría viajar con él, o que aceptaría pero el viaje sería incómodo. Pensó en que la encontraría sin su hábito y la vería con ropa normal, y por fin descubriría de qué color era su cabello. También pensó en que la vería como siempre, con su ropa de monja y su cabeza cubierta.

Timothy gritó y él aminoró la marcha. Alguien caminaba por el camino, aunque debido a la niebla no alcanzaba a distinguir mucho. Era una mujer, vestida casi con la misma niebla que la rodeaba, llevando dos maletas. Ella se giró, y él la vio.

Estaba tan distinta, pero su mirada era la de siempre. Sus ojos, esos dos faroles de vida que tenía por ojos, lo miraron directamente y él supo que estaba allí la persona que más amaba, aunque aún ni sabía cómo llamarla, cómo hablarle, cómo acercarse. Era como un ángel, allí parada en medio del camino, mirándolo y otra vez, pidiéndole ayuda como tantas otras veces, y él como un autómata, salió del auto y por un segundo se quedó contemplándola, evaluando si este era otro de sus sueños, o la realidad, pensando si ese rayo de sol en medio de la niebla estaba iluminándolo o era sólo su imaginación.

Luego fue hacia ella como un astro atraído por el sol y de pronto todo estuvo más que claro. Su pequeño misterio, la persona a la que fue observando primero por curiosidad y luego para descubrir un poco más de ella, estaba allí, esperándolo.

No sabía qué mirar o qué hacer primero. Era tan pequeña, parecía tan frágil y a punto de llorar, y tan hermosa, que quiso abrazarla para que nada ni nadie la alejara otra vez, pero su razón lo detuvo. Eso hubiera sido imprudente, esta vez su lado médico llegó para salvarlo, y él enseguida pensó en su salud. Estaba vestida con algo muy liviano, y el día estaba cada vez peor, y ella había caminado muchísimo llevando bastante peso. Nada de todo aquello era bueno para ella, y tuvo pánico. 

Levantó su mano con temor, aún no sabía si podía tocarla, pero necesitaba saber. Apoyó su mano en su frente, buscando fiebre, y quizás la había pero él no pudo registrarlo en su cabeza porque su piel era tan suave, y sus ojos se cerraron y su rostro estaba lleno de alivio, como si durante mucho tiempo ella hubiera esperado este pequeño contacto.

Sus preguntas salieron susurradas, no quería regañarla ni asustarla, sólo se sentía terriblemente preocupado de que las cosas hubieran salido mal, de que la hubiera perdido otra vez. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos. Eran un mar donde encantado se ahogaría. Por primera vez vio felicidad allí. Su rostro era otra cosa, estaba teñido de verguenza. Le pareció entrañable.

De pronto recordó a su abrigo. Era lo primero que debió hacer, darle el abrigo y sacarla de este lugar húmedo y perjudicial, así que se lo quitó y la envolvió con él, pudiendo sentir su propio aroma flotando alrededor. Todavía no podía abrazarla, pero lo haría de este modo, dándole su abrigo, su calor, su protección. Ella pareció aún más pequeña cuando ajustó el cuello para cubrirla lo más posible. Continuaba mirándolo a los ojos, una mirada abierta, donde él podía ver muchas cosas, tantas que se asustó al pensar de todo fuera un sueño aún. Temió despertar en su cama, o en la mesa de la cocina o en el sofá de la sala, rodeado de cigarrillos y soledad.

Pero ella habló, y otra vez lo salvó de su desgracia.

Ella lo conocía poco, y él también. A pesar de todas las miradas, a pesar de todas las observaciones, aún la conocía tan poco...

Su voz apenas susurrada no delataba preocupación, sino sinceridad. La notó tragar saliva, suposo que decir aquello fue un gran esfuerzo para ella, tanto como lo era para él pronunciar cosas que llevaba atragantadas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero ella, a pesar de todo y contra todo pronóstico, estaba segura. A pesar de todas sus dudas, de sus errores, de sus miserias, ella estaba segura de él. Esta criatura celestial, pequeña, rubia, pero fuerte y decidida, que llevaba una vida tan distinta y a la vez tan parecida a la de él, estaba segura de quererlo. Y con su mirada, le suplicaba que él también estuviera seguro.

Por supuesto que se lo dijo, y ella lo bendijo con una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad. Quería decirle cuánto la amaba, quería gritarlo y bailar por la carretera, pero ella aún lo miraba, tímida y a la vez convencida, y podía ver en su sonrisa que era ella la que deseaba decir más. 

Así que la ayudó, preguntando lo que tanto ansiaba saber. Se llamaba Shelagh. Jamás pensó en ese nombre, y le quedaba tan bien. Un pequeño susurro dulce y brillante. 

Su propio nombre sonaba tosco y aburrido junto al de ella, como todo él mismo, pero ella estaba feliz, lo podía ver en esa sonrisa que amaba desde hacía tiempo, esa sonrisa franca, llena de luz, esa sonrisa que prometía una vida. 

Quería besarla, sellar de alguna manera este momento increible y perfecto, pero temía asustarla o incomodarla, o que ella pensara que se había equivocado eligiendo a un hombre impulsivo que la besaba sin permiso en medio del camino. Tuvo fe que vendrían años junto a ella y podría besarla en el futuro cuantas veces quisiera. Sólo un poco más de espera, mientras tanto debía disfrutar de este pequeño trozo de cielo en el que estaba.

-Debes tener mucho frío, entra al auto. Ah, está Tim. 

Su rostro se iluminó mas ante la mención del nombre del niño y ella echó a andar por delante de él, saludando con la mano a su hijo. Tim salió del auto y se abrazó a su cintura, haciéndole decenas de preguntas casi sin respirar. Patrick sonrió aliviado, su hijo estaba de acuerdo con esto. 

Muy suavemente apoyó su mano en su cintura y ella se giró apenas para mirarlo, otra vez con una sonrisa. 

Mientras regresaban a Poplar sintió su cara dolorida por sonreír tanto, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer. Podía sentir su aroma y su calor junto a él, y oír su voz y su risa, y saber que ella lo miraba de vez en cuando, tímida pero sin restricciones. 

Sabía que ahora había muchas cosas para hacer, trámites, explicaciones, conversaciones...pero las dejó atrás en su mente, concentrándose en este viaje, concentrándose en observarla una vez más, concentrándose en dejarse rodear por _su_ _Shelagh_. 


	13. Chapter 13

XIII.

Sus temores antes de encontrarla en la carretera fueron esfumándose poco a poco al notar que ella habló en serio. Estaba segura, había saltado con ambos pies y él había estado allí para agarrarla.

Salió de Nonnatus, visiblemente angustiada. Era un cambio verla así luego de sus sonrisas brillantes durante el camino a Poplar, pero él se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y tenderle la mano, asegurándole con ese gesto que su decisión no había sido en vano.

Esa misma noche cenaron juntos, y pese a que Shelagh (amaba llamarla así en su mente, amaba saber su nombre real), se mostraba dispuesta y contenta para responder a las preguntas de Timothy, sabía, luego de tanto tiempo de observar cada uno de sus gestos, que ella internamente no estaba tan feliz como pretendía demostrar. Su risa era nerviosa y hablaba apresuradamente, con su acento escocés más grueso. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, sobresaltados. Patrick sintió miedo de que con cada minuto que pasaba, ella estuviera arrepintiéndose más. Quizás su hijo era muy molesto para ella, y él no era tan guapo, y su casa era muy pequeña, y ella estaba dándose cuenta de todo eso y quería huir.

Llevó a Tim a dormir, lo hizo más rápidamente que cualquier otro día, temiendo que cuando regresara a la sala, ella ya no estuviera allí.

Sin embargo, cuando él regresó con las manos sudadas y el corazón palpitando de miedo, la encontró sentada en el sofá. Continuaba nerviosa y su postura era rígida con las manos hechas puños, pero al menos, ella estaba allí. Se sentó a su lado, inseguro de qué hacer o decir, temiendo que ante cualquier mínimo movimiento, ella desapareciera para siempre. Tomó dos respiraciones, pensando qué decir. 

–Lo siento. -dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo–No sé bien qué hacer, yo…

Su respiración se detuvo, sintiendo que todo lo que comenzaba a soñar se desvanecía. Ella iba a irse.

–Me sentía tan feliz de verte, también de ver a Tim, y luego en Nonnatus todo fue tan...extraño, aunque sabía que sería así.

Hablaba mirando al suelo, su voz apenas audible. Quizá ella no estaba comportándose así por él sino porque acababa de terminar con su antigua vida. ¿Cómo consolarla? ¿Cómo hacerle ver que él estaría a su lado para acompañarla? Le rompía el corazón no saber qué hacer sin asustarla o empujar sus límites. Extendió apenas su mano sobre el sofá, y con su dedo meñique, tocó su dedo meñique. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Era pequeña y suave pero no frágil. Era la primera vez que ella lo tocaba, y sintió que se quemaba de la ansiedad por más. Se acercó a ella deslizándose por el sofá y se atrevió a envolverla con un brazo. Se tensó, pero lejos de huir, ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, soltando un suspiro y relajándose lentamente. 

Así tuvieron su primera charla real e íntima. Ella le habló de sus miedos, de la decepción que sabía que estaba causando en sus hermanas, de cuánto las quería. Supo que esto era un camino terrible para ella, y se prometió a sí mismo que pasaría toda su vida demostrándole que había hecho la elección correcta. 

–¿Ya debes irte, no? -preguntó mirando la hora. No quería que se fuera a su nueva casa, una casa desconocida con una dueña desconocida. Quería que ella se quedara junto a él, quería sentir su calor y su peso en su hombro, y el aroma de su cabello hermoso por el que se moría por tocar. La oyó asentir pero no se apartó, al contrario, sintió que su cabeza se apoyaba con más firmeza en su hombro. Tragó saliva, en tanto tiempo de observarla y soñarla, una imagen así había pasado por su mente muchas veces, pero él siempre la completaba con un beso, un abrazo, dormir junto a ella. Era un hombre después de todo, y siempre trató de respetarla, pero sus sueños lo traicionaron muchas veces. Ahora la tenía junto a él, su cuerpo le decía que era el momento, pero las cosas ya no se trataban de él, se trataban de ella, y sabía que Shelagh estaba aquí por la confianza que le tenía y porque lo quería. No pensaba estropear todo eso debido a un impulso.

***

Cuando regresó después de dejarla en su alojamiento, Tim lo esperaba sentado en las escaleras.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Te dejé durmiendo.

-Eso es lo que te hice creer. –el niño sonrió con malicia.–Papá, ¿vas a casarte con ella?

Suspiró, colgando su abrigo en el perchero. Caminó hasta Tim y se sentó en el mismo escalón que él.

-¿Tú qué quieres?

-Siempre dices que es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta.

Patrick suspiró otra vez, se rascó la nuca. Si fuera por él, ya estaría casado con Shelagh. Pero sus decisiones no dependían exclusivamente de él, sino también de Tim. No podía enrostrarle una madrastra que no quería y con la que debería vivir por años en la misma casa. Deseaba que Tim quisiera Shelagh y estuviera de acuerdo, pero si eso no era así...probablemente enloquecería. 

-Me gustaría casarme con ella, sí. ¿Qué opinas?

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué me preguntas? Yo no me casaré, eres tú el que quiere hacerlo.

No pudo detectar si había sarcasmo o enojo en la voz de Tim.

-Te pregunto porque eres mi hijo. Y porque sé que aún extrañas a mamá.

Timothy bajó la cabeza, movió las puntas de sus pantuflas.

–¿La quieres como a mamá? -preguntó mirándolo directamente.

–No, es un amor…distinto. Quizás no lo entiendas ahora, pero en la vida puedes amar muchas veces. Shelagh es distinta a mamá y mi amor por ella es distinto.

-Pero te quieres casar con ella. O sea, la amas tanto como para casarte con ella, ¿no es así?

-Sí, exactamente. La amo mucho. –se aclaró la garganta. Alguna vez deseó tener un amigo cercano para tomar unas copas y decir esto que acababa de decir. No imaginaba que terminaría diciéndoselo a su hijo. 

–Ella me agrada, siempre lo hizo. Es genial. Creo que será excelente aquí en casa. Porque…extraño a mamá pero sé que no podrá volver. Y Shelagh puede ser mi mamá. Si ella quiere, claro. ¿Qué pasa si quiere casarse contigo pero no ser mi madre?

Los ojos de Tim estaban asustados. Patrick sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

–Creo que Shelagh te quiere más a ti que a mí, así que no debes preocuparte por eso. Entonces…¿quieres una boda? Habrá pastel seguramente.

–¡Si! ¿Cuándo será? ¿Mañana?

-No te apresures.–rió.

-¿Por qué?

No sabía cómo explicarle que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como las veía con sus ojos de niño. Shelagh estaba dolida, nerviosa, asustada, y probablemente confundida porque también sentía felicidad. Proponerle casamiento tan rápido podía asustarla aún más, y a la vez, si no lo hacía pronto...eso también podía asustarla. Apretó los dedos de sus manos, sintiéndose perdido. Cuando creía que todo estaba ordenándose, las cosas seguían siendo un caos.

Afortunadamente, Tim pareció comprender que su padre no tenía la mayoría de las respuestas que quería para sus preguntas, así que lo dejó tranquilo deseándole buenas noches. Patrick se acostó, aunque sabía que no dormiría en toda la noche. Dormir era nada comparado a pensar en ella, con su cabello rubio, su mirada brillante, su sonrisa perfecta, apoyada en su hombro y sentada en su casa. Se giró y miró el lado desocupado de la cama, sabiendo que pronto, esa misma mujer que amaba tanto, estaría allí junto a él.

Sólo si decía que sí.

****

Había olvidado lo que era sentirse feliz. Sus días eran grises y negros, no existía la luz ni la alegría, pero de pronto todo se había vuelto claro y fresco, como si alguien hubiera encendido un faro y él logró llegar a la orilla.

Por supuesto, su faro era Shelagh.

Cada vez que la veía, se sentía terriblemente nervioso, como si fuera un adolescente y no un hombre maduro. Ella era tan hermosa, y tan tímida, y a veces soltaba una frase o una sonrisa pícara que lo desconcertaba por completo.

Por todos los medios, trataba de que nadie notara su cambio, pero era imposible poner atención a las palabras de los pacientes y no ir por ahí sonriendo. Ella ocupaba cada parte de su cabeza y su corazón, esa criatura hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro también se emocionaba por verlo, y él no podía creer que estaba viviendo en la vida real y no en uno de sus tontos sueños que lo atormentaron durante meses. De sólo pensar en Shelagh se quedaba sin palabras, y tenerla frente a él sólo hacía que de su boca salieran balbuceos, de los que ella se reía aunque trataba de disimularlo. Se sentía idiotizado por ella, y no podía estar más feliz con eso.

Apenas tres días después de haberla encontrado en medio de la niebla, decidió que debía dar el siguiente paso. Su vida de médico se interponía a cada instante, pero debía hacerse un tiempo para estar con ella, para hacer todo lo que alguna vez soñó que compartirían. Quería pasar las mañanas o las tardes con ella, debía cortejarla. Su noviazgo, o lo que sea que estaban teniendo, no podía limitarse solamente a cenar y hablar de proyectos de ciencias con su hijo.

–Shelagh, me preguntaba…

–¿Si?

Y otra vez. Deseó que Tim no estuviera bañándose, así podía salvar la situación con alguna pregunta o comentario y él no estaría quedando, otra vez, como un tonto frente a ella. Tragó saliva, incapaz de decirle nada. Ella frunció el ceño. Era aún mas hermosa, lo cual no lo ayudaba en absoluto.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, sí, perdón. Yo...sólo quería invitarte al cine. Mañana. ¿Qué dices?

–Pero, Tim…

–Tim puede quedarse con Jack o algún otro amigo. ¿Te gustaría ir al cine? Podemos ir a otro lugar que prefieras. 

–Bueno, no he ido en años...no sé qué película podría ver, pero sí. Me gustaría mucho ir al cine. 

Sonrió aliviado, y ella también lo hizo.

–Pasaré mañana por ti, a las 6.

–No, no. –de repente, su voz se volvió nerviosa–No pases por mí, no quiero que hablen.

La urgencia por proponerle matrimonio se volvió feroz. Estuvo a punto de pedírselo allí mismo, pese a que no tenía un anillo. Con una propuesta, Shelagh ya no debería estar pensando en la gente y lo que dirían sobre ella.

–De acuerdo, te esperaré a un par de calles.

–Sí, está mejor así. –su sonrisa tenía alivio y le estrujó el corazón. Shelagh, mas que cualquiera, no debía preocuparse por la gente y sus chismes. Tenía una reputación intachable, que quizás él estaba arruinando. Ella debería estar enfocada en su salud, en estar bien, no en estas cosas.

–Patrick, ¿te sientes bien?

Sintió que tomaba una de sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

–Estoy muy bien. –le aseguró. Ella sonrió apenas mirando sus manos unidas. Él abrió los dedos, giró su mano y miró su palma. Veía una línea, la herida, ahora cicatriz, donde había puesto sus labios antes. Debajo de su dedo meñique, una pequeña sorpresa que antes no tuvo tiempo de apreciar: un lunar, pequeño como una peca. Lo acarició lentamente, con los dedos de su otra mano. Se preguntó si podría besarlo. ¿Ella se alejaría nuevamente?

Miró su rostro, parecía contener la respiración mientras lo veía apreciar la palma de su mano. La levantó a su boca y besó la cicatriz. Ella no se alejó, la oyó soltar un suspiro tembloroso. Se separó apenas, para luego posar sus labios en el pequeño lunar.

Se alejó, encerró su mano entre las suyas, apretando sus dedos. La miró, ella continuaba con los ojos fijos en sus manos, los labios apretados y la respiración entrecortada.

Necesitaba besarla. Su sonrisa tierna era una invitación constante, y sus labios rosados siempre fueron perfectos para él, pero ahora que estaba tan cerca y podía verlos mejor, sabía que tenía que saborearlos cuanto antes. Tomó aire despacio, pero Shelagh deslizó su mano y se puso de pie.

–Ya es la hora. –dijo señalando al reloj. Efectivamente, llegarían tarde. Vio la ansiedad en su rostro.

–Te llevaré rápidamente, no te preocupes.

Ella asintió sin decir nada y buscó su abrigo, con el que se vistió sin esperar a que él la ayudara. En el camino no dijeron nada, ella lucía cada vez más nerviosa.

–No quiero que me pidan explicaciones, la dueña es un poco chismosa, no quiero que te vean. –la vio jugar con sus dedos, mirando ansiosamente por la ventanilla. Deseaba evitarle todo esto, que ella no debiera irse a esta hora, que su casa fuera la suya. Extendió la mano para tomar la de ella, pero ya habían llegado y ella apenas si le dijo adiós antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

***

Estacionó el coche en el lugar exacto. No sabía si ella llegaría, quizás la dueña del alojamiento le había dicho algo anoche y ahora se sentía avergonzada. Palmeó nerviosamente sus bolsillos, sonriendo un poco al sentir los dos boletos que había comprado en la mañana y la pequeña caja. Todo fue comprado lejos, en el West End, para evitar que alguien comentara que el doctor compraba dos boletos para una película romántica, y un anillo de compromiso.

Por el espejo retrovisor la vio acercarse rápidamente. Miraba hacia todas partes, vestida con su abrigo gris y su sombrero verde. Tenía zapatos de tacón, lo que hacía que sus piernas se vieran…Miró a otro sitio, incómodo. Sus piernas eran algo nuevo para observar pero no en este momento.

Su taconeo rápido no le dio tiempo a bajar y abrir su puerta. Antes de darse cuenta, Shelagh estaba sentada junto a él, tosiendo un poco.

–¿Te sientes bien?

–Si, sólo me agité un poco, creí que estaba llegando tarde. Hola. –dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa encantadora.

–Hola. –le respondió de la misma manera, lo que la hizo reír nerviosa. En los pocos días que llevaban pasando juntos, sabía que la Shelagh nerviosa era su preferida.

***

Rechazó cualquier tipo de pensamiento acerca de un acercamiento durante la función de cine. Otros la usarían para besarse y abrazarse, pero Patrick estaba consciente de que nada de eso sucedería. Shelagh era nueva en todo esto, y no quería presionarla, quería que ella se sintiera cada vez más cómoda junto él. Tenerla sentada a su lado era más de lo que alguna vez imaginó que sería posible, así que no quería ser codicioso.

Se dispuso a mirar la película. No parecía muy interesante, si era sincero, prefería las de cowboys, no las de heroínas y galanes que cantaban canciones, pero imaginó que Shelagh no apreciaría una película llena de balazos como primera salida con él. A ella le gustaba la música, así que una película de este estilo seguramente le agradaría mucho y, si tenía suerte, quizás luego podría oírla cantar alguna de las canciones.

Se sobresaltó cuando ella tomó su antebrazo con ambas manos y acercó su cabeza a su hombro, tosiendo apenas. 

–¿Te sientes bien?

Ella sólo asintió.

–No, no estás bien.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo con una pequeña risita.

–Porque he aprendido a darme cuenta cuando mientes.

–Yo nunca miento.

Sus ojos adormilados ahora estaban abiertos con picardía. Tragó saliva, la tenía cerca, abrazándose a él y mirándolo de esta manera. 

–Po...podemos irnos.

–No, la película es muy bonita. –suspiró, pero luego tosió otra vez.

Sabía que Shelagh estaba recuperándose, ¿cómo pudo considerar que era buena idea traerla a este lugar cerrado lleno de personas que quizás estaban enfermas o en vías de serlo? Debían salir cuanto antes, debía llevarla a un lugar con aire fresco.

Movió su cuerpo y la miró, listo para salir, pero se quedó helado: sobre su hombro, Shelagh dormía. Aún mantenía sus manos enredadas en su brazo, su cabeza encajada perfectamente en su hombro y sus labios apenas separados. Las luces cambiantes de la pantalla se reflejaban en su rostro, haciéndola ver etérea. Acomodándose otra vez en su asiento, puso su mano libre sobre las de ella, y besó su cabello.

–Duerme mi amor, necesitas descansar.

***

Miró la película sin verla, el calor de Shelagh rodeándolo y el aroma de su cabello hacían que todo palideciera en comparación. Cada vez que sacaba sus ojos de la pantalla y la miraba, sentía que se quedaba sin aire. Dormía pacíficamente, suspirando de vez en cuando. Rogó a Dios por paciencia y autocontrol, sus labios seguían llamándolo.

Mucho antes de que la película terminara, ella despertó.

–Hola, bella durmiente.

Sobresaltada, miró a todas partes, soltando su agarre de su brazo. Su rostro se puso tan escarlata que pudo verlo aun en la sala a oscuras.

–¡Oh! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

–Shh, te echarán del cine si sigues hablando. –él rió.

Ella se puso aún más roja.

–Shelagh estás recuperándote y necesitas descansar. –susurró–Creo que el error fue mío, no debí traerte aquí, seguro hay demasiados gérmenes y estabas tosiendo…

–Ningún error. –ella tomó su mano nuevamente, mirándolo con firmeza–Fue muy bonito que me invitaras. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

–Ven, vámonos.

–¿No quieres terminar de verla?

–La verdad, no estaba poniéndole atención. –la miró a los ojos. Algunos mechones habían escapado de su peinado, y acercándose, él tomó uno y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Ella bajó los suyos, avergonzada. 

Saliendo del cine, Patrick compró algunas golosinas y se las entregó, ella las tomó encantada.

–No sé si te gustan yo…

–¡Me encantan! –parecía una niña pequeña. Aún no se había sacudido el sueño y todavía tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Mientras se llevaba un dulce a la boca, tarareó una de las canciones de la película, lo cual le pareció extraño porque había sido cantada mientras ella dormía. Se volvió a mirarla, seguramente ella no había simulado todo…

Miró su reloj.

–Hace frío, supongo que quieres regresar para dormir bien.

Ella asintió apenas, mientras buscaba en la cajita de dulces. Parecía decepcionada.

–O quizás podemos quedarnos en el auto y charlar, aún es temprano.

–Eso me parece mejor. –sonrió.

El auto estaba estacionado no muy lejos del cine, en un lugar tranquilo pese al tráfico de alrededor. Shelagh se sentó, devorando sus golosinas con encanto. No podía dejar de mirarla, se veía dulce, contenta y relajada, mirando a la gente por la calle. Aún le pedía perdón por dormirse y lamentaba no haber visto una película que parecía tan bonita.

–Podemos volver otra vez.

-Bueno, eso sería muy lindo. -ella sonrió y le tendió su caja de maní con chocolate. Tomó uno y lo comió.

Palmeó su bolsillo otra vez. Quería pedírselo. Estaban en un lugar tranquilo, ella parecía feliz, él tenía el anillo...Su plan era otro, así que suspiró, decepcionado y ansioso.

Ella tosió otra vez.

–Shelagh, ¿te sientes bien? Creo que hace mucho frío, no debí traerte, lo siento.

–Patrick, estoy bien. –ella dejó de mirar a la gente. Ahora lo miraba directamente con sus ojos brillantes. –Gracias por esto. Y por…todo.

Se acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Fue un beso rápido, apenas suficientemente consistente como para darse cuenta de que había sucedido. Pero sí, había sucedido, sintió la presión de sus labios en su mejilla, su pequeño chasquido, la mínima humedad, y todo su aroma cerca, muy cerca.

Pasmado, la miró. Tenía las mejillas escarlata, y buscaba nerviosamente algún maní que hubiera quedado en la caja. Cuando encontró uno y se lo llevó a la boca, su mano temblaba. Patrick sonrió saliendo del trance en el que estaba, se acercó más a ella, apoyando el brazo en el respaldo de su asiento. Tomó con suavidad a la mano temblorosa y se acercó a su oído.

–Shelagh, ¿puedo besarte?

Sintió que el agarre en su mano se crispaba. Luego, como una flor, floreció una sonrisita. Lo miró de reojo, estaban muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración en su rostro. 

–Ya no sabía qué hacer para que me lo pidieras. –susurró traviesa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La vergüenza asomó en sus ojos y los bajó. 

El rió, soltó su mano y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, levantándolo para que pudiera ver sus ojos. Ella tragó saliva, aún avergonzada y sin mirarlo directamente. 

–No quería hacerte sentir incómoda. Tenía miedo de que te alejaras.

Ella tragó saliva otra vez, y lo miró reuniendo una voz firme.

–No me alejaré.

Acarició su rostro con los pulgares. Era tan suave, la vio cerrar los ojos, anticipándose. Posó sus labios en los de ella. Sabía a chocolate, a dulces, y a algo más que sabía que era ella, sólo ella. Fue corto y casto, se separó enseguida, apoyando su frente en la de ella. Shelagh sonrió, mordiendo su labio otra vez.

–¿Puedo darte otro? –pidió él, medio riendo.

–¡Si, por favor!

Riendo la besó otra vez, más largo y firme, acariciando su rostro y su cabello. Ella tenía las manos apoyadas firmemente en su pecho, pero las sintió moverse a su rostro, acercándolo más a su boca. Se separaron cuando oyeron el ruido de las golosinas cayendo al suelo. Se habían movido más cerca mientras se besaban y ella rió apenas al ver el desastre, pero se volvió a él para acariciar su rostro. Tratando de contenerse de besarla otra vez, la vio estudiándolo con atención, dejando que acariciara sus mejillas y pasara una mano por el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos. Giró un poco la cabeza para besar una de sus manos y ella sonrió.

–¿Mañana irías al salón parroquial? –susurró–A la tarde, después de la clínica.

Todo en ella se tensó, se separó rápidamente, como un animalito aterrado. Patrick sintió que su corazón se desgarraba al verla así, y confiaba en que la situación cambiara lo antes posible, no soportaba verla triste de esta manera. 

–No habrá nadie. –le aseguró.–Necesito verte y ese será el único momento en el que podré.

Ella asintió, mirando el suelo.

–Yo también necesito verte. –dijo apenas y él sonrió. Seguía con las mejillas rojas, se veía adorable. Tomó su rostro nuevamente y besó lentamente cada una de sus mejillas, luego besó la punta de su nariz. Acercándose a su boca, besó la esquina y sintió su respiración entrecortada antes de finalmente besarla por completo. La envolvió en sus brazos, podía cubrirla con ellos tal como imaginó.

Cuando se separó, notó que más cabellos habían caído de su peinado. Envolvió uno de los mechones en un dedo, era suave y brillaba con la luz que entraba de la calle.

–Eres hermosa. Te amo muchísimo, Shelagh. –susurró. Nunca creyó que sería posible decir aquello en voz alta y con ella frente a él luego de besarla, pero aquí estaban, en su auto luego de una cita real, juntos y felices. Nunca creyó que podría decir su nombre verdadero, no llamarla con otro nombre que no era propio, mientras la veía con una ropa que tampoco era propia. 

Tragando saliva, ella sonrió, otra vez sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sintió que sus ojos lo quemaban.

–Y yo también te amo, Patrick. Muchísimo.

****

–¿Qué piensas?

Timothy silbó al ver la pequeña caja abierta.

–¡Es una joya!

–Claro que lo es, Tim. Es un anillo de compromiso.

–¿Puedo contar cuántas aristas tiene el diamante?

–Definitivamente, no. No dejaré que lo manosees. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás?

–Puedo ir con todos los Cubs y cantar una canción para ella.

–No, no, nadie debe enterarse aún y menos los Cubs. Piensa en otra cosa.

Timothy apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, mirando fijamente el anillo que brillaba sobre la mesa. Patrick podía ver a su pequeña mente trabajando. Al fin levantó un dedo.

–¡Lo tengo! ¡Y estoy seguro de que dirá que sí!

***

Se sentía completamente nervioso, podía oír su sangre en los oidos. Atendió a los pacientes como pudo, y luego también como pudo, se arregló. Quería verse bien, no podía arriesgarse a que ella dijera que no. Por enésima vez miró en su bolsillo, donde la caja, cuidadosamente envuelta por Tim, descansaba totalmente ajena a la impresión que debía causar.

Al fin todos se fueron, y se quedó solo, contando los minutos.

No era un buen lugar, ni siquiera sabía porqué eligió la cocina del salón, quizás su inconsciente se lo dijo porque allí, en cierto sentido, comenzó todo. Pero no era el mejor de los lugares. La mayoría de los tipos elegían restaurantes caros, algún puente sobre el rio, una fiesta familiar. Nunca la cocina de un salón parroquial.

Caminó dando vueltas en el pequeño espacio, los nervios parecían crecer hasta el punto de enredarlo y devorarlo como una serpiente. Ya no había tiempo para cambiar de sitio, ya había cometido el error.

Se tomó la barbilla, luego pasó las manos por su cara. ¿Y si ella decía que no? ¿Y si ella le decía que todo era muy rápido? ¿Y si ella lo rechazaba porque quería volver a su antigua vida?

Oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, el ruido de los tacones sobre las baldosas, acercándose lentamente. Era ella, podía reconocer su manera de caminar, no importaba si usaba tacones o sus zapatos de monja, él sabía que era ella. No había vuelta atrás, debía enfrentar esto y había olvidado por completo las palabras que tenía preparadas para decirle.

Se abrió la cortina y apareció ella, más brillante que el sol, con su sonrisa tímida, susurrando su nombre. Parecía aún más bonita que el día anterior, y tuvo miedo. Miedo de perderla totalmente, de que esa sonrisa y ese susurro dejaran de ser para él. ¿Acaso viviría para siempre con ese miedo? Si tenía la suerte de que ella aceptara, seguramente sí. Viviría para merecer esa sonrisa, haría todo lo posible para que ella jamás se arrepintiera de elegirlo.

Ella lo miró expectante. La conocía tan bien, que podía leer en sus ojos que ella ya lo sabía. Ella sabía porqué estaban aquí, porqué él se había arreglado un poco mejor y porqué estaba tan nervioso sosteniendo un pequeño paquete. La ansiedad lo dominó casi del todo.

Miró a la cajita, rogándole que tuviera el poder de hacer que ella acepte. La miró a ella y abrió la boca, todavía sin recordar lo que iba a decirle, sólo dejando que las palabras fluyeran.

Era un regalo de parte suya, y de alguien más. Timothy estaba feliz por su contribución y aseguró estar rezando para que Shelagh aceptara. Confiaba en no decepcionarlo y arruinar sus ilusiones.

Ella tomó la cajita, su sonrisa amplia y ansiosa, parecía la niña que la noche anterior comía las golosinas con deleite.

Tiró de la cinta azul con delicadeza y él esperó, jugando con su pulgar y su índice, intentando no hablar y dejar que ella descubriera la sorpresa. Abrió el papel y su sonrisa se desvaneció. El pequeño frunce entre sus ojos reapareció mientras alternaba su mirada extrañada entre él y el papel. No respondió, incapaz de hablar ante magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella leyó las palabras de Tim, la certeza y la duda jugando en sus ojos. 

Shelagh abrió la caja y soltó un suspiro de sorpresa y alegría. Lo bendijo con una sonrisa cuando levantó sus ojos a él. Su respuesta estaba escrita en todo su rostro y él soltó la tensión y sonrió también. Ella no lo estaba rechazando. La que hasta hace poco conocía sólo como Sister Bernadette, la mujer que al principio despertó su curiosidad y luego mucho más en él, estaba aceptando casarse con él. 

Tomó el anillo y ella, conteniendo risas y lágrimas, dejó la caja y el papel sobre la mesada. Esperó a que ella lo mirara nuevamente, nerviosa y aún sorprendida, y la vio extender apenas sus dedos, que el tomó con suavidad, deslizando el anillo. Encajó perfectamente, y quedaba hermoso en su mano y combinaba con su sonrisa, brillante como el diamante. Su respiración entrecortada y el temblor en su mano, le dieron el impulso para besarla justo allí.

Se quedó apretando sus dedos y mirándola, sabiendo que podía quedarse la vida entera observándola en este instante, observando como el sol hacía brillar aún más su cabello, cómo sus pestañas estaban húmedas y bailaban sobre sus ojos que ya no parecían pedirle ayuda como siempre, sino que eran brillantes, felices y alegres. Ella no respondió, no dijo ni un sí o un no, porque no necesita palabras, porque nunca las habían necesitado.

La atrajo a sus brazos tirando de su mano adornada con el anillo, y ella se acercó ansiosa, y se abrazó a él y la oyó respirar inspirar en su ropa. La envolvió en su abrazo, besando su cabello, aún sin poder creer que ella no se alejaría, que no la perdería para siempre. 


	14. Chapter 14

XIV.

Ella era como una flor recién florecida y mojada por la lluvia: fresca, radiante, perfumada, delicada.

Se sentía feliz de verla tan libre a su alrededor, como si el anillo que le dio le hubiera dado el permiso para ser Shelagh, o mejor, _Shelagh con Patrick._

Las risas y sonrisas poblaban ahora su casa, y las preguntas de Tim lo ayudaban a llenar espacios que él aún no se atrevía a indagar. Era extraño, pero mientras la confianza de Shelagh crecía, su propia timidez también. A veces dudaba sobre preguntar sobre ella, su vida anterior o su infancia, temiendo tocar algo que no debía ser tocado, y temiendo que ella se alejara, o perdiera su sonrisa. En cambio Tim era mas descarado, y eso era un dolor de cabeza y también una ayuda. Sus preguntas salían sin filtros, y ella las respondía o se quedaba en shock para luego reír y responder.

Eran una familia. Y poco a poco los tres estaban descubriéndose.

La maravilla acabó abruptamente con algo que era motivo de celebración, y eso lo hacía paradójico. El bautismo del hijo de Chummy era un evento hermoso del que todos querían participar después de la angustia que se vivió en su nacimiento. Todos querían ir, excepto Shelagh.

Fue Peter quien lo invitó a él, y extendió la invitación a Tim y a  _ Sister…Miss Mannion _ , se corrigió. Ya todos en Nonnatus y alrededores sabían que la antigua Sister Bernadette nunca regresó del sanatorio para seguir con su vida, sino para casi mudarse permanentemente con el doctor. Todo el mundo lo miraba perplejo y murmuraba, pero no le importaba. Se sentía feliz.

Pero descubrió que su felicidad era egoísta.

Shelagh susurró “Yo no iré” cuando él anunció la invitación ni bien entró a la casa y él se reprendió a sí mismo por estar observando todo sobre ella, menos esto. Él era feliz, la veía feliz, pero ella no era  _ realmente _ feliz.

Tim lo sacó de su autocastigo.

–¿Por qué no irás? ¡Habrá una fiesta! ¿Por qué no quieres ir a una fiesta? Además bautizarán también a la nieta de Fred. ¡Habrá dos pasteles! 

Tim, la miraba desconcertado. Patrick sabía que para el niño los eventos en iglesias lo aburrían, pero si estaba la promesa de una fiesta y comida luego de los servicios, se unía sin vacilar. También sabía que a Tim le extrañaba mucho que Shelagh dijera que no a una visita a la iglesia. Como niño, su vida aún era en dos colores, blanco o negro. Pero Patrick era adulto y había vivido mucho, y podía ver toda la escala de grises a la que Shelagh estaba enfrentándose.

–Por favor, Shelagh, ven con nosotros.

–Tim. –dijo con firmeza–Si ella dijo que no, es no. Iremos tú y yo.

Tim los miró desilusionado. En el poco tiempo que Shelagh estaba en sus vidas, Tim la había convertido en su persona favorita. Estaba feliz con eso, temía que el niño no la aceptara, pero desde el primer minuto quiso ir con ella a todas partes, o que ella estuviera todo el tiempo en su casa. Fue difícil explicarle que ella aún no podía vivir con ellos ni dormir bajo el mismo techo, pero pareció entenderlo. Aun así, esperaba pasar con ella todas las horas diurnas.

El rostro de Shelagh parecía dividido entre dos opciones, y estuvo a punto de decirle que no cediera a los deseos del chico, cuando ella habló.

–Está bien, iré. –la sonrisa que le vio fue forzada, pero Tim sólo interpretó alegría.

–¡Genial! ¿Ahora podemos armar el rompecabezas que compré ayer?

Patrick vio que Shelagh mantenía su sonrisa rígida, y que sólo asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos decían todo lo contrario, así que decidió rescatarla.

–Tim, ¿por qué mejor no vas a comprar las cosas para la cena?

–Bueno. ¿Vamos, Shelagh?

–No, Shelagh no irá, ya está haciendo frío y debe cuidarse, ¿recuerdas?

El niño solo asintió y estiró su mano pidiendo dinero. Patrick le entregó unos billetes.

–La lista está sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Arrastrando los pies, Timothy buscó el papel y salió cerrando con un portazo.

–Debo decirle que trate mejor a las puertas. –Patrick rió, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Shelagh apenas lo imitó, y se puso de pie para acomodar los comics que Tim había desparramado en la mesa de la sala.

–Shelagh, no tienes que ir. –estiró la mano para tomar su muñeca, maravillándose por lo pequeña que era. Ella suspiró, y volvió a sentarse junto a él en el sofá.

La vio cerrar los párpados, tomando una respiración. Se veía hermosa como siempre, pero con el ceño fruncido y él sabía que estaba preocupada.

–Realmente no quiero ir. –dijo abriendo los ojos. De inmediato Patrick acercó su mano para acunar su mejilla, en sus ojos tan alegres y azules ahora solo había dolor.

–Entonces no iremos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, luego apoyó mas su mejilla en su mano.

–Tim quiere hacerlo, y ya le dije que iría.

–No puedes dejar que el chico haga todo lo que quiera, yo no lo hago. Debe saber que no puede tener todo lo que desea, mas cuando se trata de las personas.

–Si no lo hago me odiará.

Parpadeó. Nunca le escuchó decir algo tan duro como eso, y nunca escuchó tanto dolor en su voz. Se preguntó si había otras cosas que Shelagh estaba sintiendo y claramente no le estaba diciendo.

–Shelagh. –la tomó de los hombros, acercándola más para que pudiera mirarlo–No te va a odiar. Estarás viviendo aquí en muy poco tiempo, y te darás cuenta que a veces Tim puede ser irritable. Pero te adora, como yo.

Ella sonrió, pero bajó los ojos.

–Jamás te odiará, por nada. Eres perfecta, no existe nadie que pueda odiarte.

Cuando terminó de decir aquello, supo que era lo más incorrecto, aunque no sabía la razón. Shelagh apretó los párpados y negó otra vez con la cabeza, separándose de él y mirando al frente. Sus manos se crisparon, retorciendo sus dedos.

–Es por eso que no quiero ir al bautismo. Todos allí me odian. Hice algo terrible para ellos. –lo miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no caían. Tomó su mano y sonrió.–Pero no estoy arrepentida.

Lejos de sentirse aliviado, Patrick se desesperó. Jamás estuco entre sus intenciones que se formara una grieta entre las personas que Shelagh amaba. Ella debía entender que podía estar con él y Tim, y a la vez con las personas que también eran su familia.

–Shelagh.

Pero ella ya estaba de pie, otra vez ocupada con las revistas.

–Voy a ir Patrick, no puedo decepcionar a Tim. Quién sabe, quizás no sea tan malo.

La sonrisa triste que le dio para puntuar sus palabras solo hicieron que todo doliera más.

***

El suspiro de Shelagh mirando la pensión desde su auto, le dio alegría y tristeza a partes iguales.

–Realmente no quieres entrar, ¿no?

–No pensé que se notaba tanto. –rió apenas, mirándolo en la oscuridad.

–Shelagh, tenemos que fijar una fecha. No querrás que seamos novios toda la vida.

–Oh no, por favor, no quiero eso. –su risita sonó picara esta vez, así que le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. En ningún momento abandonó sus ojos, que lo miraban tormentosamente. Últimamente había descubierto esa mirada en Shelagh cada vez que el besaba su mano o sus labios, y esa mirada lo perseguía antes de dormir, en sueños, y cuando despertaba, y todo el día. Era una mirada de  _ más _ , una mirada que seguro ni ella comprendía, pero que estaba allí. Necesitaba casarse con ella cuanto antes, para que no fueran solo sus ojos los que pedían por mas sino todo su cuerpo.

Tragando saliva, trató de salir de esos pensamientos, pero Shelagh estaba tomando su otra mano, jugando con sus dedos sin dejar de mirarlo. También se la llevó a los labios, y le tomó mucho trabajo reprimir un gemido.

–Patrick, estaba pensando en una fecha…–Shelagh soltó su mano, Patrick no, pero el hechizo había acabado.

–Oh no, Miss Mannion, no estableceremos una fecha en este auto y con apenas…–miró su reloj pulsera–cuatro minutos antes de que la dueña de la pensión te castigue por llegar tarde. ¿Qué me dices de vernos mañana?

–Perfecto. –su sonrisa risueña fue demasiado para él, así que se acercó para darle un pequeño beso–¿A las 5? Prepararé unos pastelitos. N…no sé si te gustarán, realmente no sé cuáles son tus preferidos…

El notable nerviosismo que de pronto se levantó fue desvanecido con otro beso en su mano.

–Comeré cualquier cosa que me des, así sea tierra.

Se sintió satisfecho de borrar sus nervios gracias a la risa que estalló de su boca.

–No serán tan malos como eso. Bien, me voy, hasta mañana.

Con un rápido beso en su mejilla, ella desapareció.

Creía firmemente en la alegría que habían compartido dentro del auto, pero no podía olvidar la cena, donde aún se notaba incómoda y triste. Esperaba que con una fecha para casarse, y con los bautismos, la sensación de extrañeza que rodeaba a Shelagh desapareciera. Si fuera por él, iría en ese mismo instante a Nonnatus para hablar con todos y obligarlos a que amaran a Shelagh y aceptaran su decisión, pero eso sólo empeoraría todo.

***

Al final, la fecha fue fijada dentro del auto.

Lo que prometía ser una tarde soleada y una caminata tranquila, se convirtió muy pronto en una lluvia torrencial que los obligó a dar dos pasos y regresar corriendo al auto. Shelagh había reído a carcajadas y ese sonido mezclado con la lluvia golpeteando el techo de su auto, fue como escuchar una pieza musical perfecta.

Ella enseguida comenzó a estornudar, lo que hizo que él se arrepintiera otra vez de sacarla a una cita sin pensar en su salud. Pero pronto se recuperó y, ayudada por la calefacción del auto, sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas y sus manos tibias.

–Debo decir que esto es una exquisitez.

–¿De verdad? Hace mucho tiempo que no horneaba nada, tenía miedo de que todo saliera mal. Creo que están un poco desabridos.

–Shelagh no te quites méritos, lo digo de verdad, están deliciosos.

Por supuesto ella se sonrojó y miró hacia otra parte. Patrick notó que comía muy poco, como un pajarito. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle mas tarde si lo hacía porque no tenía apetito o porque se sentía mal. No quería estropear el momento con preguntas médicas.

–¿Y bien? ¿De cuál fecha querías hablarme ayer?

Shelagh se llevó el último pequeño trozo a la boca y lamió dos de sus dedos. Miró hacia otra parte, últimamente todo lo que hacia con los labios se le quedaba grabado en la mente de manera vergonzosa.

–Pensé en Navidad. Falta muy poco. 

–Sería hermoso. A todo el mundo le gustan las bodas en Navidad.

Ella soltó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza. De pronto parecía terriblemente triste.

–Shelagh, lo siento. No sé qué dije mal, pero lo siento.

–Oh, no te disculpes. –cerró con fuerza el recipiente donde había llevado los pastelitos–Es solo que…no quiero que haya invitados. Por supuesto, quiero que esté Tim.

–¿No quieres que haya nadie?

–Bueno, si tú quieres…

–Pensé en algunos amigos míos, pero…¿no invitarás a las enfermeras?

–Están ocupadas, ya sabes cómo se trabaja en Nonnatus.

–¿Y a las hermanas?

–No, tampoco. ¿Podemos irnos? Me siento cansada.

Iba a obedecerle, pero se detuvo.

–Shelagh. Shelagh, mírame.

Soltando un suspiro de fastidio, lo miró.

–¿No quieres una gran boda? ¿Como todas las chicas?

–No soy como todas las chicas. –su voz salió enojada, sus manos se garraron con fuerza del recipiente de los pasteles, que aun tenia sobre su regazo.

–Lo sé, eres mucho mejor que otras chicas. Shelagh, que antes hayas tenido…otra vida, que hace mucho tiempo hayas tomado una decisión y ahora otra, eso no significa que seas menos que las demás mujeres. Pero haré lo que tu quieras, mi amor. Quiero que todo sea como tu desees.

Ella sonrió un poco, y él puso en marcha el auto. Esperaba ansiosamente que todo se solucionara en el bautismo, al día siguiente. Casi imaginaba a Shelagh charlando y riendo con todos, contando sus ultimas novedades, mostrando su anillo y sosteniendo al bebé de Chummy. Mientras la llevaba a su pensión, rogó en silencio que sus ilusiones se cumplieran. 

***

Tim hablaba sin parar, y Shelagh solo contestaba con monosílabos y sonrisas forzadas, mientras tomaba sus manos con nerviosismo. Llevaba la misma ropa que el día que le entregó el anillo, pero esta vez su rostro era diferente. No había dicha, sólo incomodidad.

–Muy bien, todo listo. –Patrick ajustó su corbata–¿Vamos?

En sus ojos vio súplica y tomó sus manos apretándolas un poco. Tim corrió afuera y él se detuvo.

–Todavía estamos a tiempo, podemos faltar. Podemos ir solo Tim y yo, y tu puedes quedarte tranquila aquí.

–¡Papá! ¡Shelagh! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Mirando hacia la puerta, Shelagh negó con la cabeza.

–Tim nos llama, vamos. –tomó su mano con fuerza, sacándolo de la casa. No pudo evitar mirar a su hijo con enojo, esto era culpa de él, pero el niño era inocente.

Tan pronto como pisaron la calle Shelagh lo soltó y caminó junto a Tim, charlando con él, como si no conociera a Patrick. Quería tomar su mano, caminar abrazado a ella, que todo el mundo los saludara y felicitara, pero las cosas no serían así. Mirando al cielo, envió una plegaria para que al menos en Nonnatus, las cosas fueran diferentes.

Pero el cielo no lo escuchó.

Ni bien Shelagh puso un pie en el convento, todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ella. A Patrick hasta le pareció oír el latido de su corazón acelerado aunque estaba a unos pasos de distancia. Shelagh se concentró en seguir charlando con Tim, apenas cruzó unas palabras con Chummy y Cynthia.

Mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo hacia la capilla, sintió la mirada de las hermanas clavadas en ellos, pero decidió ignorarlas. Shelagh en cambio, parecía cada vez peor, como si sus pies estuvieran preparados para huir en cualquier momento. Seguía charlando con Tim aunque Patrick sabia que no estaba poniéndole atención. 

Se adelantó un par de pasos para ganarle a su hijo y sentarse junto a ella en la iglesia. Shelagh lo miró severa, realmente quería que Tim permaneciera entre ellos, manteniendo una distancia, pero Patrick no tendría nada de eso. Quería demostrarle a ella y a todos los que estaban allí que eran una pareja y que si ellos no lo hacían, él la apoyaría en todo lo que ella quisiera.

Durante el servicio, extendió su mano para tomar la de ella, pero la retiró, juntándolas sobre su regazo y mirando al frente. Al salir de la capilla, posó su mano en su espalda, pero ella se apartó. Suspirando, se dirigió hacia el comedor, donde dos grandes pasteles y distintas comidas esperaban a los invitados.

No se movió de su lado, sin dejar de mirarla o de mirar las reacciones de los demás. Ella permanecía tiesa, su respiración agitada y sus ojos inquietos hacia todos lados, tragando saliva de vez en cuando. No comió en absoluto y desesperadamente buscaba con la mirada a Tim pero el chico estaba ocupado hablando con Peter sobre historias de policías y comiendo como una pequeña bestia.

Chummy se acercó con su bebé y les dio una sonrisa.

–¿Quieres sostenerlo?

Shelagh, que otrora era la partera mas competente de Poplar, tembló de nervios.

–Oh, no sé…

–Vamos, tenlo por un momento. Debo ir al baño. –con una risita, Chummy le entregó al pequeño bebé y desapareció. Los rasgos de Shelagh se iluminaron mientras acariciaba la cabeza del bebé. Miró a Patrick con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa radiante, parecía otra persona.

–Es pequeño pero muy bonito, ¿no? –le susurró y ella solo asintió sin dejar de mirarlo.

Vio que Sister Julienne se acercaba, mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa dubitativa en su rostro.

–Shelagh, qué hermoso verte aquí, ¿estás bien?

La sonrisa radiante de Shelagh se borró ni bien la apartó del pequeño Freddie.

–Sí, hermana, estoy muy bien. –su voz salió pequeña y llena de miedo.

–Me alegro mucho. –Sister Julienne pareció querer decir algo más, pero Shelagh miraba al bebé y Chummy regresó. Shelagh se puso de pie para entregarle al bebé.

–Oh, puedes tenerlo. –la enfermera le sonrió pero Shelagh lo miró, suplicante. Patrick aclaró su garganta.

–De hecho debemos irnos.

–Oh, qué pena. –la voz de Chummy era decepcionada, mientras agarraba a su hijo en sus brazos.

–¿Qué? ¿Ya nos vamos? –Tim protestó, aún masticando. Tenía los labios llenos de crema y había una visible mancha de lo mismo en su sueter.

–Sí, Tim, debemos irnos.

–¡Pero recién llegamos!

–Tim, basta.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, dirigiéndolo la perta. Shelagh lo siguió, callada como un ratoncito. La oyó soltar un suspiro cuando bajaron las escaleras de Nonnatus y se giró para mirarla: apretaba los dientes, sus ojos convertidos en dos lagos a punto de desbordar. Extendió su mano para tocarla, pero retrocedió, temiendo que eso la incomodara aun mas. Sin embargo, Shelagh enredó su brazo en el suyo y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, sorbiendo por la nariz. Caminaron unos metros asi, hasta que ella se separó.

Durante el resto del día, apenas habló. 


	15. Chapter 15

XV.

_ Dios, ella es hermosa. _

No podía dejar de pensar eso cuando llegó a su casa y la encontró allí. Faltaban apenas unos días para la boda, y ya no podía esperar a que su presencia no fuera una sorpresa, sino lo constante en su vida, su dulce voz y su sonrisa recibiéndolo luego de un día arduo de trabajo.

Sin embargo, ella era tan hermosa como triste.

El estado de las cosas era casi desesperante para él, pero debía concentrarse porque ahora todo era sobre Shelagh y a su ritmo. Trataba de no tocar el tema, de que sus charlas solo fueran sobre ellos dos y Tim, pero ella misma mencionó que esa Navidad no se uniría al coro con las hermanas y enfermeras y el supo enseguida cuánto ella extrañaba a esas mujeres que también eran su familia. La alegría en sus ojos que le vio mientras charlaban a su llegada, se desvaneció, pero el estaba alli para atraparla antes de que cayera más profundo en esas sensación de tristeza y soledad que parecía rodearla en cada paso que daba en su nueva vida.

Mencionó la boda, y eso es todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que la Shelagh feliz y tranquila que él amaba estuviera de regreso. Ella miró el anillo de compromiso y luego lo miró a él, y toda la tristeza había desaparecido.

Pero aquello sólo duró unos instantes, y él supo cuán profundamente triste estaba ella. Podía sentirse celoso u ofendido, él estaba aquí, con ella, a punto de casarse, y ella parecía tan sola en el mundo, añorando a otras personas. Pero la entendía, y sabía que Shelagh era así, sentía todas las cosas con intensidad y esa era una de las razones por las que la amaba. Ella realmente alguna vez estuvo muy sola, y esas personas le dieron una familia, y ella ya no estaba allí. ¿Cómo no iba a extrañarlos, y cómo él podía ser tan egoísta de enojarse con aquello? Sólo podía tratar de hacer todo lo mejor posible para ella, que fuera feliz a su lado sin importar quién fue antes y qué decían las personas.

Así que cuando ella mencionó que en el convento sólo había rosas el día de San Ramón Nonato, Patrick decidió hablar sobre las hermanas. No había pasado un solo dia sin que Sister Julienne preguntara por Shelagh. Sister Evangelina no lo había hecho, pero una tarde la escuchó preguntándole a Jenny si sabía algo sobre Shelagh. Y Sister Monica Joan no le dirigía la palabra, pero sabía que su carácter se había vuelto más huraño desde que Shelagh no estaba en Nonnatus. Todas la extrañaban, y quizás, si Shelagh aceptaría invitarlas, todo se arreglaría y quedaría un pequeño y mal recuerdo en el pasado frente a un futuro lleno de alegría y reconciliación.

Su respuesta cortante también cortó todas esas ilusiones. Ella no quería nada de eso. Ella se sentía mal, sentía que había dejado todo por alguien a quien amaba más.

Y luego dijo algo que le resultó inquietante. Deseaba que no la quisieran. Lo dijo con tanto dolor, que sólo pareció decir que estaba segura de que la odiaban, que no merecía más que eso. Iba a decirle que eso no era cierto, que estaba completamente equivocada, pero sólo pudo decir que ella se sentiría mejor, que juntos encontrarían la manera de que todo se solucionara. Ella lo miró, incrédula. Y luego continuó, una pequeña alma atormentada, dolorida por amar demasiado.

Había reglas en la vida religiosa, y él lo sabía, siempre las encontró bastante restrictivas, incluso a veces hasta un poco ridículas, pero no era quien para criticar eso. Había reglas sobre a qué hora levantarse o dormir, qué hacer o no hacer en público, qué decir, qué callar, cuándo rezar, qué y cuándo comer. Una vida completamente estructurada.

Ahora Shelagh era libre, pero estaba completamente sin guía. Había dejado una vida regulada para entrar en otra donde se suponía que también había reglas que nadie le había dicho nunca, y él no tenia el coraje para decírselas, porque quería que ella fuera libre como el viento, que hiciera lo que quisiera, que viviera su vida. Pero para Shelagh, la libertad también podía ser una prisión llena de dudas e incertidumbres.

Patrick supo que con amar a Shelagh no era suficiente. Si él no estaba alli para darle la mano y acompañarla en este nuevo camino, sus ojos azules que él tanto amaba, siempre estarían empañados por la tristeza.

***

Estaba devanándose los sesos pensando qué hacer, así que el reloj corría y corría, y el no conseguía dormir. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, pero se giró en la cama, cansado. Era médico y debía estar disponible, pero realmente quería dormir. Quizás era un borracho que sólo quería molestar.

Pero los golpes continuaron, y quejándose bastante, salió de la cama y se vistió como pudo, preguntándose a qué cosa terrible debía enfrentarse en esa madrugada.

Cuando abrió la puerta, supo que no había ninguna cosa terrible aguardando por él. Shelagh estaba allí, luciendo preocupada. Pero estaba alli. Se había quedado repentinamente sin techo, y consideró que esta, su casa, era su hogar.

Ella entró, pidiendo disculpas a cada paso, avergonzada de que lo único que traía era el vestido de novia. Patrick vio una caja rosa, la tentación de mirar dentro fue poderosa, pero aunque no era supersticioso, había algunas cosas que debía respetar, y un novio no podia ver el vestido antes de la boda. 

–Perdón Patrick pero no tengo nada más que lo que llevo puesto, espero que mañana pueda regresar y asi poder bañarme y cambiarme y…

–Shelagh, si haces eso, ya podrías traer tus cosas aquí. Sólo faltan dos días.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, y se sentó, rígida, en el sofá.

–Voy a buscar un pijama mío y a traer mi almohada y mantas, asi puedes subir y quedarte en la habitación.

–No Patrick, me quedaré aquí, en el sofá. Será mejor.

Poco convencido, accedió. Ella se veía preocupada, y también avergonzada, y contenta, y ansiosa. Era una mezcla burbujeante de emociones y eso la hacía sonreír y sonrojarse y hacer muchos ademanes con las manos, por lo tanto lucía adorable.

–Papá, ¿qué está pasando?

La voz de Tim lo sacó de su ensoñación, miró hacia la escalera, donde su hijo estaba restregándose los ojos, visiblemente molesto por el volumen de voz que su padre manejaba a las 3 de la mañana. Su enojo se fue cuando vio quien estaba allí.

–¡Shelagh! ¡Ya te mudaste aquí! ¡No hay que esperar a la boda!

Se acercó para darle un pequeño abrazo y ella desordenó aun más su cabello.

–Estoy por una emergencia, hay una bomba por ahí y me sacaron de mi alojamiento. No tenía adónde ir así que aquí estoy.

–¿Y las demás personas? ¿Están en el subte, como en la guerra?

–Oh no, están en el Instituto Leopold. Yo no fui allí porque…porque es mejor estar aquí.

Su sonrisa nerviosa la delató, aunque Patrick sabía muy bien porqué ella no fue allí. Demasiadas personas que llevaban días hablando sobre ellos. Y las hermanas, y las enfermeras.

–Papá, no le ofreciste nada a Shelagh, debe tener hambre. Realmente eres un terrible anfitrión.

Patrick soltó una carcajada y Shelagh también, mientras veían que Timothy encendía las luces de la cocina y abría latas de galletas.

–Ven. –hizo una ademán con la cabeza señalando las escaleras, y ella lo siguió. Subieron en silencio hasta la habitación.

Shelagh se quedó parada en la puerta, mirando sus pies o cualquier otra cosa menos el interior.

–Shelagh, cariño, puedes entrar. Después de todo, será tu habitación en dos días.

–Es verdad. –ella sonrió con timidez, y luego entró.

–Disculpa el desastre, parece que explotó esa bomba aquí mismo.

Ella rió un poco y tomó el pijama que él le tendía. Era su mejor pijama, apenas lo había usado un par de veces.

–Oh, solo dame la parte superior, creo que es bastante grande.

–¿Miss Mannion, estás diciendo que soy gordo?

Ella rió, traviesa, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Quizás deba ponerte a dieta en dos días 

El sonrió y acarició uno de sus brazos, lentamente.

–Sabes que haré todo lo que me pidas, incluso si es nadar de aquí a New York para bajar de peso.

Ella rió otra vez, se veía relajada y tranquila.

–No te pediré tanto. Sólo que seas más ordenado.

–¿Justo eso? –fingió quejarse y ella se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Se quedó mirándola atontado.

–Sí que sabes cómo pedir las cosas.

Shelagh, riendo, le guiñó un ojo. Luego caminó hacia el baño para poder cambiarse.

Patrick se quedó esperando afuera, apoyado contra la pared del pasillo, mientras escuchaba el ruido de tazas que su hijo producía en la cocina. Shelagh salió muy rápido, mirando las mangas del pijama que colgaban, la tela sobrando en todas partes. Levantó la vista y se asustó.

–¡Patrick! No sabía que estabas aquí.

Sonrió y se acercó a ella, que levantó una manga y estalló en risitas.

–Creo que me queda un poco…enorme. Pero gracias, eres muy amable y…

–Shh… –Patrick la calló con un beso, al que ella respondió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Realmente verla en su pijama le estaba produciendo cosas, y de pronto dos días era un tiempo demasiado largo para esperar. Se separó un poco, solo para besarla otra vez. De pronto se sintió un poco mal, a ella le causaba risa usar su pijama, y a él le causaba deseos de arrancárselo del cuerpo. Ella era muy inocente, y él era una bestia.

–¿De verdad no quieres mi cama? –susurró cuando se separó nuevamente de sus labios. Acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, tratando de calmarse. Saber que ella dormiría en su cama, pero sola, lo torturaría aún mas, pero a la vez, quería eso. Bajó las manos a sus caderas para atraerla para otro beso, que ella aceptó.

–Gracias Patrick, pero me gustaría dormir en esa cama contigo. No sola.

Parpadeó, impactado. Hacía dos minutos la consideraba terriblemente inocente y ahora le decía algo semejante. Ella estalló en risitas otra vez. Ella tocó su mentón, todavía riéndose.

–Cierra tu boca. –dijo, y él supo que estaba mirándola como un idiota con la boca abierta. Para cuando reaccionó, ella estaba bajando las escaleras arremangándose el pijama, la poca luz de la casa brillando en su cabello suelto, sus piecitos descalzos bajando los escalones con la gracia de una bailarina. Qué feliz y descarada era esta Shelagh, cuántas sorpresas tendría guardadas para que él las fuera descubriendo de a poco.

Bajó las escaleras, ella ya estaba acomodándose en el sofá, tapando sus piernas con rapidez, quizás por vergüenza o por frío. Se sentó a su lado, ella seguía riendo por todo mientras Tim entraba con una bandeja con las tazas de té.

Solo faltaban dos días. En dos días, ella estaría en su casa por siempre. Faltaba demasiado. 

***

Despertó sobresaltado. Ya era de día y su hijo acababa de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

–Papá te quedaste dormido, ¡qué vergüenza! ¿Qué va a pensar Shelagh?

Dicho esto, se fue con aires de indignación. Él también estaba indignado. Cuando se acostó no podía dormir, los acontecimientos lo tenían demasiado alterado y contento. Planeó levantarse, ir a espiar a Shelagh, verla dormir o sorprenderla, pero en cuanto esa idea cruzó su mente, parece que el sueño llegó y no pudo hacerlo. Ahora ella se iría, y se perdería el privilegio que sólo llegaría con la boda.

Olvidó la molestia cuando la vio moviéndose por la sala con un gran desayuno. Miró la hora, llegaría tarde si se detenia a comer todo esto, pero no quería decepcionarla.

–Cariño no era necesario todo esto. –dijo acercándose. Le dio un beso, pero ella se alejó rápidamente, mirando a Tim.

–Sí que es necesario papá, soy un niño en crecimiento.

–Desde que le dije eso a la madre de Jack, ese chico no ha parado de decirlo y ahora tú también. –se sentó frente a la mesa, listo para comenzar a comer.

–Tenemos la misma edad, así que también estoy creciendo. Por eso a veces me duele el cuerpo. Eso también se lo dijiste a la madre de Jack.

–Sí, es normal. ¡Shelagh! Ven a comer, deja lo que estás haciendo.

Ella apareció con más tostadas y se sentó. La vio comer tan poco como siempre.

–Deberías comer más, Shelagh.

–¿También estás en crecimiento?

–Tim. –miró a su hijo severamente, pero Shelagh solo rió.

–¡Lamentablemente eso ya pasó para mí! Patrick, nunca tengo mucho apetito, siempre ha sido así. Oh, –dejó caer la tostada en su plato, de pronto muy ofuscada–han dicho por la radio que todo este tema de la bomba aun no está solucionado. Quizás sea para mañana. Esa pobre gente, no sé qué harán las hermanas y las chicas para poder con todos ellos.

–Y tú. –tomó su mano y la apretó–seguramente quieres tus cosas.

–Tampoco eran tantas. –sonrió tímidamente–Tengo lo más importante.

Patrick apretó más su mano y miró a su hijo que seguía comiendo como un pequeño cerdo. Muchas veces le dijo que se comportara frente a Shelagh pero el chico lo hacía y luego lo olvidaba.

–Tim, ¿quieres ir al Instituto Leopold? Es más que seguro que Jack está allí.

Timothy dejó la tostada y lo miró. Sonaba mal pero quería que su hijo se fuera para estar un poco con Shelagh luego de terminar sus trabajos de la mañana.

–No, no iré, me quedaré aquí.

Suspirando, Patrick dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Shelagh.

–Muy bien pero no hagas travesuras, ayuda a Shelagh. Los veré después.

Dirigiéndose a la puerta, vio que Shelagh lo seguía.

–¿Pasa algo, cariño? –susurró.

Ella puso sus manos en sus hombros y estirándose, le dio un beso.

–Ahora sí puedes ir a trabajar.

****

Cuando regresó, no esperaba encontrar el caos que había en Poplar, también dentro de su casa.

Música, gritos, niños corriendo y el silbato de Akela tratando de calmar a la jauría. Shelagh estaba nerviosa pero sonreía. Él tenía miedo de los niños, porque podían repetir sin ningún tipo de filtro lo que escuchaban en sus casas, pero ninguno dijo nada, ni tampoco vio que le preguntaran algo a Timothy. Su hijo, además, charlaba y se reía con Jack, y luego cargó al bebe de Chummy. Por un momento, pensó en esa imagen repitiéndose pero en vez de un niño ajeno, un bebé suyo y de Shelagh, y Timothy comportándose como un hermano mayor. Miró a Shelagh que estaba a su lado riéndose. Era tan natural con los niños. Si ella quería una docena, él gustoso estaría de acuerdo.

Llegó el momento en el que la fiesta improvisada llegó a su fin y propuso llevar a los niños al Instituto. Sintió la mirada de Shelagh sobre él mirándolo con tanto amor escrito en sus ojos. Le tomó un gran esfuerzo no girarse y plantarle un beso, qué importaba si todos esas pequeñas bestias estaban allí mirándolos. Pero Shelagh ya había demostrado ser reticente al afecto estando con Timothy alrededor, así que con tantos niños mirando, no dudaría en darle una bofetada.

Llevó a todos los Cubs sanos y salvos con sus familias y regresó a casa. Allí Timothy arrastraba las sillas para ponerlas en su lugar y Shelagh guardaba platos en la cocina. Miró a su hijo y entró a la cocina, para tomarla de la cintura. Ella se sobresaltó pero se giró en sus brazos y le sonrió.

–La cena está lista. –anunció–No pude hacer mucho, con todos los niños aquí…

–Eso no es un problema. –le dio un pequeño beso pero ella se apartó–¿Qué pasa?

–Patrick, está Timothy allí.

–El niño está más dormido que despierto, además está en la sala.

–No importa, ¿qué va a pensar?

–Shelagh, hay niños que crecen viendo a sus padres golpeándose e insultándose. ¿No te parece bueno que uno de ellos se críe viendo a sus padres quererse?

Shelagh se separó de sus brazos, volvió a la tarea de guardar platos. Parecía hasta ofendida y Patrick no pudo entender qué era lo que estaba mal.

–Eso sería bonito si fueran sus padres a quienes ve. Yo no soy su madre. 

–¡El te ve así! –habló más fuerte de lo que quiso, y Tim apareció en la puerta.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Están peleando?

–No Tim, todo lo contrario, sólo…

–Timothy ya está la cena, lávate las manos así ya puedes comer y dormir, te ves muy cansado.

Shelagh apartó un mechón de cabello rebelde de la frente de Tim, y el asintió y caminó hacia el baño.

–¿Lo ves? Hace todo lo que le pides. Te ve como su madre.

–No Patrick, no quiero reemplazarla.

Shelagh se sentó frente a la mesa, tomó una servilleta y suspiró.

–Sería bonito que me considerara su madre, pero me conformo con que no piense en mi como las madrastras de los cuentos. No quiero que crea que soy una intrusa en su casa y en su vida.

–Sabes que no piensa asi de ti. Te adora. Como yo. –tomó su mano y ella sonrió–Ya te he dicho que a veces puede ser irritable, pero con el tiempo él te querrá cada dia más, verás que serás como una madre para él. Ya lo hablamos antes de que te propusiera casarte conmigo. Siempre te quiso, mucho. Y creo que te querrá más si ve nosotros dos también nos queremos.

–¿De qué hablan? –Tim se dejó caer en su silla.

–De nada. Mira qué comida deliciosa preparó la tía Shelagh.

Comieron rápido, todos estaban bastante cansados. Cuando Patrick se puso de pie y anunció que iría a bañarse y dormir, esta vez no besó a Shelagh en la frente sino en la boca.

–Ay, eso es asqueroso, ¿por qué le pasas tus microbios a la tía Shelagh? ¡Y luego me mandan a lavarme las manos!

Shelagh se veía avergonzada pero rió con el comentario de Tim.

–Porque la quiero mucho. –dijo Patrick–¡Y tu harás lo mismo en unos años!

–¡No, jamás! ¡Es horripilante!

Escuchó la risa de Shelagh mientras subía las escaleras, y luego a ambos charlando mientras lavaban los platos. Cuando terminó de bañarse, ya toda la casa estaba en silencio. Fue a ver su hijo, que ya dormía profundamente. Luego entró a su habitación y se acostó. Enseguida apartó las mantas y se puso de pie, bajó las escaleras sigilosamente esperando encontrar a Shelagh también dormida. Si lo estaba, solo la miraría, grabaría esa imagen en su mente y se iría a dormir pensando en ella. Y sino, se sentaría a su lado, para darle un beso o varios, charlar un poco más, y hacer planes para el futuro.

No esperó encontrarse con algo completamente distinto. Parada sobre una silla, Shelagh estaba con un vestido gris. A su lado, la caja donde se guardaba su vestido de novia estaba abierta y vacía.

No entendía el porqué de un vestido así, pero lo entendió cuando vio su rostro en el espejo.


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

Se despertó temprano, no había podido dormir mucho. Los nervios por la boda lo tenían más alterado de lo que parecía, y eso sumado a lo de la bomba no ayudaban mucho.

Se levantó haciendo el menor ruido posible. Luego de ver a Shelagh la noche anterior, quería despertarla con un beso, quizás intentar prepararle el desayuno. Había visto su vestido sin querer, y ahora le preocupaba que eso trajera mala suerte, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Shelagh no fuera feliz, y eso fue lo que vio la noche anterior.

Había escuchado a mujeres decir que cuando se ponían sus vestidos de novia lloraban por la emoción, Marianne misma le dijo una vez que se sentía más bella que una reina, pero nada de eso pasó con Shelagh. La vio triste, incómoda, ella había bajado de la silla rápidamente, negando con la cabeza, quitándose el pequeño sombrero y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, enojada.

Luego no vio más, porque regresó a la habitación, preguntándose qué acababa de suceder frente a sus ojos.

Pensaba que conocía bastante a las mujeres, pero realmente estaba desconcertado. Todo lo que deseó es que la preocupación de Shelagh fuera sólo acerca del vestido, y no sobre otra cosa.

Las dudas comenzaron a asaltarlo. ¿Y si no quería casarse con él? ¿Y si todo fue demasiado precipitado? ¿Y si lo hacía solo por Tim? Y lo peor, ¿y si quería volver al convento?

Fue un marido terrible para Marianne. Nunca estaba, nunca ayudaba, siempre corriendo detrás de otras personas. Ella siempre pareció feliz, pero quizás no lo fue. Sólo estuvo allí para ella cuando su enfermedad comenzó a hacerse cada vez peor. Eso era el matrimonio, en la salud y en la enfermedad, pero él nunca estuvo la salud, se perdió muchos momentos alegres de Marianne y de Tim.

¿Qué lo hacía pensar que las cosas cambiarían? Estaba seguro de haber aprendido la lección pero, ¿lo hizo? No lo sabía. Quizás los primeros tiempos podía comportarse, ¿pero después? Después podía arruinar la vida de Shelagh, perder su segunda oportunidad de ser un marido mejor, un padre mejor, una persona mejor. 

Suspiró, pasando sus manos por su cabello. Cuando pensó que todas las dudas que tenía mientras ella estaba en el sanatorio habían desaparecido, ahora estaban de regreso.

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, tratando de calmarse. Luego miró la cama. Mañana, ella estaría aquí. ¿Tendría miedo de él? ¿Sería lo suficientemente amable con ella para que no huyera? ¿Qué pasa si ella no quería? El la respetaría. Le habia prometido darle todo, hacer todo lo que ella le pidiera. Pero él era un hombre. A veces la veía y sus emociones iban directo a su cuerpo y se contenía porque aún no estaban casados. ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Qué pasa si ella lo intentaba una vez y no le gustaba? ¿Qué pasa si ella no le gustaba lo que veía, su cuerpo viejo y cansado y un poco excedido de peso? 

Trataría, haría todo para que ella fuera feliz, que se sintiera cómoda, que siempre riera y tuviera esa chispa de travesura que a veces salía a la superficie.

Debía ser un marido ejemplar.

Y para eso, debía ser un novio ejemplar.

Así que se puso de pie, y bajó las escaleras.

Pero Shelagh ya estaba despierta, haciendo el desayuno. Se sintió desilusionado.

Caminó a la cocina, ella estaba chupando su dedo índice, lo miraba y volvía a chuparlo. Se acercó por detrás y la tomó de la cintura.

Ella se sobresaltó, pero se relajó inmediatamente contra él. Susurró un buenos días en su oído y besó su cabello.

–¿Qué pasa con ese dedo? –dijo tomando su mano.

–Me quemé, como una tonta toqué la sartén sin tener un paño en la mano, creo que saldrá una pequeña ampolla.

Patrick miró su dedo sin soltar la cintura de Shelagh, apretándola firmemente contra él con una mano. Ella acarició su mano, todavía apoyada contra él. Puso su dedo en su boca y lo besó suavemente.

–¿Esos son los remedios de doctor? –la oyó decir y luego ella rió cuando la apretó mas contra él y le hizo cosquillas. Shelagh se giró en sus brazos y lo miró con una sonrisa enorme.

–¿Ahora vas a criticar mi trabajo? Primero que soy desordenado, ahora que no te gustan mis remedios.

–No dije que no me gustaran.

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso. Tenía esa mirada que él ya le conocía, mezcla de travesura y perversión. Tragó saliva.

–Eres terrible, ¿sabes?

Ella se encogió de hombros, riéndose, y se soltó, para vigilar que el agua estuviera lista para el té.

–Iré temprano al West End. –dijo sin mirarlo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Puedo ayudarte? –dijo tomando un par de huevos.

–No, Patrick deja eso ahí. –rió otra vez–Puedes llevar los platos a la mesa.

Le obedeció y luego regresó a la cocina.

–Puedo llevarte al West.

–No gracias, iré en el autobús. Voy por…cosas del vestido.

Secretamente soltó un suspiro de alivio. Cambiaría el vestido, estaba seguro. No le gustaba a ella, y tampoco le quedaba bien ese color. Ella merecía el blanco, más que ninguna otra mujer, merecía un vestido que fuera la envidia de una princesa, pero la amaría en cualquier cosa que se pusiera, o mejor, que no se pusiera.

Ella pasó delante de él con una taza de té y él le sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo que ella regresaría con algo que le gustara y con lo que se sintiera cómoda.

Ella comió poco, como siempre, y en unos momentos estaba dándole un beso rápido y se fue.

Llamó a Tim y comenzó a repasar lo que tenía que hacer en su día.

Lamentablemente, el peluquero iba ser dejado para el día siguiente.

Tim estaba un poco decepcionado, llevaba semanas hablando del Brylcream, y que era un niño en crecimiento, y que usar Brylcrem, lo convertiría en adulto. Pareció un poco conforme cuando le mencionó una visita a Capriani´s y luego él corrió hacia la llamada que acababa de recibir.

Por desgracia, era debía estar para el amigo de Tim. Jack tenía polio y eso era una gran complicación, ya que otros niños podía contagiarse, y mas estando hacinados.

Su mañana transcurrió entre los arreglos para el traslado de Jack, las lágrimas de su madre y sus hermanos, y la preocupación general de todas las familias que estaban en el centro de rescate.

No fue hasta el mediodía que terminó con todo y Sister Julienne se acercó a él, su rostro estaba lleno de angustia. Sintió que iba a decirle que otro niño estaba enfermo.

–Doctor, tengo una mala noticia. Nurse Franklin acaba de hablar con Shelagh, ella llamó aquí, buscándolo a usted.

El nombre de Shelagh disparó todas las alarmas. Se puso de pie, el revoltijo de papeles que estaba frente a él cayó con estrépito.

–Timothy está en el hospital…

Ya no escuchó más nada, estaba buscando frenéticamente su abrigo, mientras Sister Julienne lo seguía, una nube de terror en su mente, imaginando las miles de cosas que Tim podía haber sufrido para terminar en el hospital. Finalmente sintió que la monja tomaba su brazo.

–Doctor, parece que es polio.

La respuesta estaba ahí. Polio. Un nombre corto, que encerraba largas desgracias.

Y tenía a su hijo en sus garras.

Escuchó que Sister Julienne algo mas le decía, pero él ya estaba saltando dentro del auto, conduciendo como un loco, buscando cualquier lugar vacío para estacionarlo y dejarlo abierto y correr a la puerta del hospital, sin importar cuántas enfermeras, médicos, camilleros o pacientes se llevaba por delante, corriendo por todos los pasillos, empujando puertas, rogando que solo fuera una dosis leve, esperando encontrar a su hijo en una cama riendo o jugando.

Lo sacó de su niebla de angustia la pequeña figura de Shelagh, parada frente a una puerta cerrada. Ella se giró a él, jamás había visto tanto miedo y tristeza en su rostro surcado de lágrimas desesperadas. Extendió su mano y le pidió perdón, pero él no entendió porqué, sólo quería ver a su hijo y distinguió su carita en un pulmón de hierro. Sus pasos frenéticos se detuvieron al ver que no tenía esperanza, que las cosas eran peores de las que imaginó.

Se acercó lentamente, pronunció su nombre, acarició su cabello, tan igual al de Marianne, y una enfermera le dio estúpidas explicaciones que él ya sabía, que leyó miles de veces en sus noches de estudiante. Nada de eso le servía, nada en su vida tenía sentido si su hijo estaba aquí.

Jack estaba bien, y por primera vez no le importó en absoluto como estaba su paciente. Hubiera querido que fuera Jack quien estaba aquí, y Tim en su lugar, dando que hacer con sus travesuras.

Lloró y lo llamó, lo acaricio, le hablo, le rogó a su madre que no se lo llevara.

La enfermera tocó su hombro y él la miró.

–Aquí tiene una silla, doctor.

De su boca no salió ni un gracias. Se sentó y siguió mirando cualquier señal, pero Tim parecía que ya no estaba con él.

Luego de mucho tiempo, o al menos eso le pareció, recordó a Shelagh. Era extraño, llevaba meses y meses con ella continuamente en su mente, y acababa de darse cuenta que la había olvidado completamente por horas quizás.

Se giró en la silla, pero ella no estaba en la puerta. Secándose la cara con los dedos, tomó aire y se puso de pie. La buscaría, le preguntaría qué sucedió, si necesitaba algo. Ella era, en cierto modo, la madre de Tim también, y como tal, debía estar muy angustiada y necesitaba consuelo. Salió de la sala, miró por todas partes pero ella no estaba allí. ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? Era de noche, hacía frío, estaban muy lejos de Poplar, y ella estaba sola, no tenía a nadie más excepto a él y Tim. Su garganta se anudó, podría haberle pasado algo. Luego miró hacia atrás, a la sala donde estaba su hijo, y volvió con él.

*** 

Mientras miraba a su hijo luchando por su vida, tuvo ganas de morir. Esto era un castigo del destino. Había perdido a Marianne, todo lo que le quedaba de ella era este niño que prácticamente estaba agonizando, y el era médico y no podía hacer nada por él. Le estaban quitando a su hijo, a su niño pequeño, travieso y curioso, siempre con una queja en los labios y una risa salvadora que sacaba a su padre de cualquiera de sus infiernos.

Y ahora estaba aquí, a su lado, inmóvil. Era un castigo terrible, lo sabia, sabia cual era la razón. Italia vino a su mente, cuando ya no eran necesarios doctores porque eran tantos los muertos que se necesitaban soldados, y alguien le puso un arma en las manos y él mató, nunca supo a cuántos, pero lo hizo. El día que muriera, esos muertos estarían esperándolo para reclamarle todo, como estarian los soldados que no pudo salvar, o los que debió amputar, o los que debió matar con una inyección para que dejaran de sufrir atrozmente.

Su hijo estaba pagando por eso, su esposa también y Shelagh también, porque su vida estaba arruinada. Hoy ella debía estar vestida de novia, debía casarse con él, y él no cumpliría con esa promesa.

La puerta de la sala se abrió, y vio la figura de Shelagh recortándose en la luz. Extendió una mano para que ella lo ayudara salir del pozo donde estaba su mente. Ella se notaba tan angustiada tomando su mano, besándola, diciéndole  _ estoy aqui _ . Y el quería que ella no estuviera, que se escapara de el y de sus demonios. Era tan hermosa, dulce y buena, un ángel precioso y el era un demonio terrible que mancharía su alma.

–¿Estás bien? –susurró ella. Sabia que su rostro sería terrible, lo notaba en sus ojos asustados. Tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Cómo decirle todo esto? ¿Cómo llenarla aún más de preocupación? ¿Cómo decirle, “Shelagh, esto es un castigo para mi, tu debes salvarte, soy un mal hombre, te robé de los brazos de Dios, la guerra me hizo un monstruo, estoy tan roto”?

Ella soltó su mano, temió que hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, pero solo busco una silla para sentarse frente a él y tomar su mano nuevamente.

–¿Patrick te sientes bien? –volvió a preguntar.

Asintió un poco, apretó su mano.

–Estoy bien, Shelagh.

–Puedes salir afuera, yo me quedaré con Timothy hasta que finalice el horario para visitas.

–No, quiero quedarme con él. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, Shelagh. Les dije que eres su madre. Somos sus padres. Y soy médico. Podemos quedarnos con él, no nos echarán de aquí.

Ella sonrió apenas, luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando miró a Timothy.

–Gracias Patrick. –susurró, acariciando el cabello del niño.

No dijeron más nada, sólo estuvieron tomados de la mano, respirando temblorosamente mientras no separaban los ojos del pequeño.

Patrick soltó suavemente su mano y suspiró.

–Lo siento mucho, Shelagh.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos estaban enojados.

–No te atrevas a pedir perdón, Patrick Turner.

Luego volvió a mirar a Tim, y ya no dijo más nada.

***

Las enfermeras iban y venían. Cada tanto pasaba un médico, lo saludaba y seguía con sus rondas.

La sala iba oscureciéndose a medida que la noche llegaba otra vez. Shelagh seguía frente a él, sus labios se movían imperceptiblemente, rezando. Su cabello estaba desordenado y sus ojos enrojecidos. Podría haberse casado con esta mujer hermosa, en este momento podrían estar siendo felices.

Cuando esta pesadilla acabara, o comenzara de veras, le diría que lo deje. Que se alejara, que buscara otra vida lejos de él. Shelagh era tan inteligente, su potencial podía florecer en cualquier parte. No tenía sentido que se atara a un hombre con un hijo enfermo, o un hombre con un hijo muerto.

–Patrick.

Sintió que ella tomaba su mano suavemente y le sonreía apenas. Trató de responderle pero no pudo hacer nada. Ella solo se quedó acariciando su mano, sin dejar de mirar a Tim.

–¿Dónde fuiste anoche? –preguntó, soltando su mano.

–Con las hermanas. –ella apretó los labios, y lo miró–Sister Julienne se encargó de hacer las llamadas para suspender todo.

El asintió y tomó su mano nuevamente.

–Hiciste muy bien, Shelagh.

Ella sonrió apenas y volvió a centrar su atención en Tim.

De pronto notó que su agitaba sus pequeñas pestañas rubias y habló. Su voz fue un gruñido, su pobre garganta estaría seca y maltratada.

Shelagh lo miró con los ojos enormes y repitió el pedido de Tim.

–¿Brylcream?

Corrió a buscar una enfermera y él le habló a Timothy, tranquilizándolo aunque el niño no entendía dónde estaba. Juntos comenzaron a llorar, Tim por susto y Patrick por alegría.


End file.
